Endless Moment
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Semuanya tentang masa lalu Heechul dan Hangeng telah terbongkar. Bagaimana keadaan Hangeng dan hubungannya dengan Heechul?   WARNING: Genderswitch! Many typos, non-EYD. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 : Accident

**Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Henry, Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter 1 : INCIDENT**

*Author POV*

Hangeng bergegas keluar dari gedung pertemuan menuju mobilnya. Hanya selang beberapa detik ia selalu melihat ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan langkah kakinya dipercepat. Ia masuk kedalam mobil dan dengan cepat ia pergi dari gedung tersebut.

'Haish mobil ini bisa lebih cepat tidak?' Gumam Hangeng dalam hati.

Hangeng menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah ponsel dan arlojinya. Ia benar-benar sedang resah dan cemas. Ketika berada di sebuah persimpangan, Hangeng sama sekali tidak mempedulikan situasi yang ada disekitar persimpangan tersebut. Ia terus melaju tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil pengangkut barang yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi dari arah berlawanan. Dan tiba-tiba…..

"BRAAAAKKKK DUAAAARRRRR!"

Mobil yang dikendarai Hangeng terbalik. Hangeng terperangkap didalam mobil tersebut. Hangeng yang bermuluran darah dan dalam kondisi setengah sadar mencoba meraih ponselnya yang terlempar tak jauh darinya.

"Hen…Henry-ah…Mi…Mi..Miahh…Mian..hae" Ucap Hangeng terbata dan setelah itu Hangeng tak sadarkan diri.

**FLASHBACK**

Hangeng sedang berada diruang rapat bersama beberapa kliennya. Hangeng merupakan seorang direktur muda di perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri. Saat sedang sibuk membaca seluruh dokumen dari para klien, ponsel Hangeng bergetar dan memperlihatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Henry-adiknya-

From : Nae Little Mochi

Oppa! Aku benar-benar membenci Zhoumi! Dia berjanji mengajakku makan siang di café dekat kampus, tapi dia tidak datang! Bisakah oppa menjemputku sekarang? Aku sendirian oppa

Seketika Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah,mianhae, aku harus pergi. Kita lanjutkan besok saja rapat ini." Ujar Hangeng seraya berlalu meninggalkan ruang rapat dan bergegas menuju parkiran mobil.

**FLASHBACK END**

*Author POV*

"Noona, kau sudah sembuh, bahkan sudah benar-benar sembuh dan tidak perlu lagi untuk berada ditempat menyeramkan seperti penjara ini. Ayolah noona, untuk apa kau berada disini berlama-lama!" Bujuk Kyuhyun pada noona kesayangannya,Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau,Kyu. Biarkan aku tetap disini sampai aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini." Heechul berbicara seperti biasa,tanpa ekspresi.

"Eonni, apa kau tidak merindukan rumahmu? Sudah 4 bulan ini eonni hanya menghabiskan waktu berada ditempat ini. " Sungmin-istri Kyuhyun-akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Minnie-ah, sudah kukatakan aku akan tetap disini. Jangan paksa aku! Jika kalian datang kemari hanya untuk memaksaku, lebih baik kalian jangan pernah datang kesini lagi." Ujar Heechul seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Noona! YAAA! Noona! Kau harus pulang! Aissshhh jinjja!" Teriak Kyuhyun depresi.

Heechul, seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sudah berada ditempat rehabilitasi selama 4 bulan. Sebenarnya, tak hanya 4 bulan ini saja Heechul berada ditempat ini. Bahkan, dalam satu tahun, Heechul bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya di tempat rehabilitasi tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal ditempat rehabilitasi karena masa lalunya yang kelam yang tak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Heechul-ssi, kau mau kemana? Adikmu masih menunggu diruanganmu." Ujar salah seorang perawat.

"Suruh saja dia pulang, aku tak mau diganggu." Dengan santai dan datar Heechul berjalan meninggalkan sang perawat yang masih memperhatikan Heechul dari belakang.

Heechul terduduk dan termenung di sebuah bangku taman tempat rehabilitasi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat birunya langit diselingi oleh putihnya awan. Heechul menutup mata, seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Tanpa disadari, air mata Heechul mengalir dengan lembut membasahi pipinya.

~TBC~

ANNYEONG! Wihiiiiwww Donghae's fiancé balik lagi nih.

Cerita sebelumnya itu banyak salah dan bener2 jelek, jadi aku bakal memperbaiki semuanya di cerita ini. Oh iya, gomawo buat temen aku si **Sanghee** yang udah bantu mikirin jalan cerita ff aku^^ REVIEW PLEASE^^


	2. Chapter 2 : I wanna know you

**Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Henry, Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All of the cast is God's, but this fict is mine^^**

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 2 : I wanna know you**

*Author POV*

Henry terus menatapi wajah kakak kesayangannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang kakak yang sudah terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari ini akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Umma, kapan Han oppa akan sadar? Aku benar-benar bersalah umma." Henry berbicara kepada ummanya dan air mata telah bergelinang dipelupuk matanya.

"Chagiya,kau tak perlu merasa bersalah terus. Ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Oppamu pasti akan segera sadar, kau tenang saja dan terus berdoa." Ujar Leeteuk-umma dari Hangeng dan Henry.

"Chagi,bawa Henry duduk di sofa, biar aku saja yang duduk disamping Hangeng dan menjaganya." Kangin berkata kepada Leeteuk istrinya.

Leeteuk membawa Henry duduk disofa. Mata Henry masih basah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk. Ia masih dipenuhi oleh perasaan bersalah.

Kangin duduk disamping Hangeng. Diperhatikannya wajah pucat anak sulungnya itu. Tersirat kesedihan di raut wajah Kangin. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak dan sangat terkejut ketika Hangeng tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hannie-ah kau sudah sadar?" Teriak Kangin histeris.

"Oppa! Apa kau sudah sadar? Oppa bicaralah padaku!" Henry tak kalah histeris.

"Yeobo, sebaiknya kau panggil dokter Shin." Ujar Leeteuk kepada Kangin.

Dengan sigap Kangin memanggil dokter Shin. Dokter Shin memasuki ruang rawat Hangeng dan memeriksa Hangeng yang tengah berusaha membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim, bisakah keruangan saya sebentar?" Tanya dokter Shin ramah.

"Tentu. Henry,kau jaga oppamu dengan baik. Jangan paksa dia berbicara dulu." Ujar Kangin kepada Henry.

"Bagaimana keadaan uri Hannie,dok?" Leeteuk langsung bertanya kepada dokter Shin ketika batu saja sampai diruangannya.

"Hmm, begini. Dari awal Hangeng setelah mengalami kecelakaan tersebut, saya sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi."

"Apa maksud anda,dok?" Kangin tampak bingung.

"Hmm,Hangeng mengalami…amnesia."

"MWO? Dokter Shin, kau tidak bercanda kan?" Leeteuk teriak histeris.

"Inilah faktanya Nyonya Kim, Hangeng-ssi mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya kemarin. Dan untuk pemulihan ingatannya sendiri, membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan bisa saja tak terkira."

"BRAKKKKKK!" Henry membuka pintu dan berteriak histeris membuat Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Dokter Shin terkejut.

"UMMA APPA! Han oppa tidak mengingatku sama sekali! Ada apa ini?" Henry berteriak histeris.

"Henry-ah, tenanglah, jangan berteriak. Ini rumah sakit, dokter Shin akan menjelaskannya." Kangin merangkul putri kesayangannya itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hangeng-ssi mengalami amnesia yang cukup parah, dan menurut diagnosa saya masa pemulihan ingatannya diperkirakan sekitar 1-2 tahun, bahkan bisa saja lebih karena kepala Hangeng-ssi terbentur dengan kuat, sehingga terjadi gangguan pada salah satu saraf diotak Hangeng-ssi." Dokter Shin menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius dan sedih.

Kangin terbelalak mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Shin. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka putra kesayangannya itu akan mengalami amnesia yang cukup parah. Kangin menoleh kearah istrinya, melihat sang istri yang sudah menangis. Kangin menarik badan istri dan putrinya kedalam pelukannya. Begitupun dengan Henry. Ia menangis didalam pelukan sang ayah. Mereka tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi pada Hangeng mereka.

.

.

*Heechul POV*

Aku terus saja membuka dan menutup mataku berulang kali. Aku merasa lelah hidup seperti ini terus, aku merasa seperti mayat hidup. Tapi aku pun enggan untuk mati. Entah mengapa,tetapi hatiku selalu menolak ketika aku mencoba untuk membunuh diriku sendiri.

"Annyeong,Heechul-ssi, ada adik iparmu diluar." Seorang suster mengejutkanku.

"Hmm nde, biarkan dia masuk."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin-adik iparku-yang sangat imut sudah masuk kedalam kamar rawatku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Terkadang aku merasa iri padanya yang memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih sempurna daripada aku. Ia kaya, memiliki wajah yang imut, dan mendapatkan suami yang sangat baik dan perhatian kepadanya.

"Annyeong,eonni." Sungmin menyapaku dengan senyuman ramah yang tersungging manis dibibirnya.

"Annyeong Minnie-ah. Kau sendirian? Dimana Kyu?"

"Ne,eonni. Kyu sedang ada rapat, jadi hari ini dia tidak bisa datang kemari, dia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karna tidak dapat kemari kepada eonni."

"Hmm,gwenchana. Aku mengerti dia pasti sangat sibuk."

"Ne eonni. Apa eonni sudah makan? Tadi aku membuat beberapa cemilan untuk eonni."

"Gomawo Minnie-ah. Bagaimana kita duduk ditaman saja? Aku bosan berada dalam ruangan ini."

"Baiklah eonni."

*Hangeng POV*

Aku berjalan dengan lemas mengikuti irama kaki adikku. Ya, adikku. Seperti itu yang mereka katakan. Aku bahkan telah melupakan namaku sendiri. Mereka bilang namaku Hangeng. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan semuanya.

"Hannie-ah, apa kau benar-benar ingin masuk ketempat rehabilitasi ini? Tidakkah kau ingin dirawat dan pemulihan dirumah saja?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang masih tampak muda yang mereka bilang bahwa ia adalah ibuku.

"Ne." Jawabku singkat.

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman tempat rehabilitasi ini. Bagiku, ini bukanlah tempat yang buruk, bahkan bisa dikatakan ini adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk melakukan beberapa kemo pemulihan ingatanku. Dokter Shin menyarankan agar aku masuk tempat rehabilitasi demi pemulihan ingatanku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan berada ditempat ini.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bangku sebelah sana? Sepertinya disana lebih sejuk dan nyaman." Usul adikku, yeoja imut nan mungil yang bernama Henry ini.

"Hmm,nde." Aku menyaut diikuti dengan anggukan kepalaku.

Henry menarik tanganku agar aku dapat berjalan dengan cepat. Aku menurutinya, aku berjalan dengan cepat sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan taman disekelilingku ini. Ketika aku dan Henry hendak duduk di bangku tersebut, tiba-tiba...

"YAAA! Kau ini siapa? Ini bangku yang biasanya aku duduki! Tidak ada yang boleh duduk disini selain aku! Pergilah dari sini!" Ujar seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan ketusnya.

"Eonni, jangan kasar seperti itu kepada orang asing. Ah mianhae atas perkataan eonniku barusan." Seorang yeoja aegyo yang berdiri disamping yeoja cantik tadi angkat bicara sambil menundukkan badannya kearahku dan Henry.

"YAA! Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa kau pemilik tempat ini? Omonganmu ketus sekali!" Henry berteriak kepada yeoja cantik itu.

"YAAA! Beraninya kau berteriak dihadapanku! Kau pikir kau siapa berani berteriak dihadapanku!" Yeoja itu tampak sangat marah pada Henry. Henry terdiam, tampak sedikit ketakutan menghadapi yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah,Henry-ah kita pergi saja. Kau harus minta maaf, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang tak kau kenal." Aku merangkul Henry.

"Hhhh, baiklah. Mianhae. Kajja oppa!" Henry menarik tanganku, dan kami segera pergi dari hadapan yeoja cantik itu. Ya, yeoja yang benar-benar cantik dan aku rasa, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang yeoja yang secantik itu. Hhhh, ntahlah, mungkin dulu aku pernah menemui yeoja yang secantik itu, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat sekilas wajah yeoja cantik itu. Ia tengah menatapku, dan aku memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

*Heechul POV*

Heh dasar bocah cerewet! Dia pikir dia siapa berhak duduk dibangku kesayanganku dan berteriak dihadapanku? Dan itu, aku yakin namja yang tadi itu adalah oppanya. Untuk apa dia senyum kepadaku? Dia ingin mencari perhatianku? Oh betapa mustahilnya itu bagi seorang Kim Heechul!

"Eonni, seharusnya eonni tidak berkata sekasar itu tadi." Ujar Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hhhh ya terserahlah."

"Hmm arraseo, tak usah dibahas lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan kue buatanku?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan kue lezat yang dibawanya itu. Aku mulai memakannya. Rasanya manis, sungguh lezat. Aku beruntung memiliki adik ipar seperti Sungmin. Ia begitu baik dan sangat sabar. Jika Kyu membuat Minnie sedih, akan kubunuh bocah setan itu! Tapi, kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat wajah namja tadi? Senyum yang ia sunggingkan untukku itu benar-benar manis.

'Barusan aku berkata apa? AHHH ayolah Chullie! Omonganmu melantur gara-gara seorang namja yang kau anggap oppanya bocah yang berani berteriak didepanmu! Aku rasa aku mulai gila!' Batin Heechul.

*Hangeng POV*

Appa membantuku duduk diatas ranjang. Appa, iya appa. Seorang namja yang mereka sebut sebagai appaku. Namja tampan, dengan perawakan tegas, bijaksana, dan tampan ini adalah appaku.

"Hannie-ah, appa harap kau betah ditempat ini. Dan semoga dengan kau berada ditempat ini, ingatanmu dapat segera pulih. Dan ingat Han, jika kau tak betah disini, katakan pada appa dan umma. Appa akan membawamu ketempat yang jauh lebih ?" Appa berbicara panjang lebar sambil menatapku dalam.

"Nde,arraseo."

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah. Kami pulang dulu untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan kebutuhanmu."

"Ne,appa."

Appa menutup pintu dengan lembut. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Mataku terasa berat dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Dokter Shin bilang ini hal yang biasa bagi penderita amnesia pada awalnya. Aku menutup mataku mencoba untuk tidur, namun tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah yeoja cantik tadi muncul. Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah yeoja itu.

'Neomu Yeppeo'

~**TBC**~

Wihiiiwww annyeong yeoreobun!

Ini chap 2 nyaaaa. Mian ya yang chap 1 kependekan,hehe sengaja cuma untuk prolognya aja. Ini udah mulai panjang. Gomawo yang ngereview chap 1 *bow*

RnR yah^^ Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3 : What is this feel?

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 3 : What is this feel?**

*Author POV*

Suasana taman rehabilitasi terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang dalam proses pemulihan. Berkas cahaya matahari sore yang sudah mulai memudar dengan perlahan membuat para pasien lebih nyaman berada di taman tersebut.

"Heechul-ssi, apa adikmu tidak datang sore ini?" Seorang perawat yang cantik menghampiri Heechul sembari tersenyum ramah.

Heechul menggeleng dan menatap perawat itu dalam-dalam. Perawat itu seakan tau maksud dari tatapan Heechul. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah duduk dibangku sudut taman, tempat favorit Heechul.

Heechul menatap nanar dengan tatapan kosong. Raut wajahnya yang selalu datar dan tanpa ekspresi memang memperlihatkan seakan dia adalah orang yang tidak normal dengan banyak sekali masalah. Namun, fakta dari semua itu tidaklah benar. Heechul tidak lagi sakit, dia normal, bahkan dia tidak mempunyai masalah. Heechul hanya merasa betah berada di tempat rehabilitasi ini.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini bersamamu?" Seorang namja yang tengah berdiri disamping bangku tempat Heechul duduk bertanya mengagetkan Heechul.

Heechul menatap lekat namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum ramah kepada Heechul. Heechul mengangguk pelan sembari memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah namja tadi. Namja itupun duduk tepat disamping Heechul.

"Hangeng imnida." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat ramah dan lembut kepada Heechul.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap namja tadi, dan tanpa disadari Heechul meraih jabatan tangan namja tadi. Tangan yang terasa hangat ditangan Heechul yang dingin.

*Heechul POV*

'Namja ini lagi? Bukankah ini namja yang tadi pagi melihat perdebatanku dengan seorang bocah yang kuduga adiknya?' Batinku.

Aku melepaskan jabatan tanganku dari tangan lembutnya. Ia masih tersenyum lembut menatapku.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" Namja itu bertanya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan yang teduh dan menenangkan.

"Heechul." Jawabku singkat sembari memalingkan tatapanku dari namja bernama Hangeng ini.

"Nama yang bagus. Kau...sudah berapa lama berada disini? Dan, kau mengidap penyakit apa?" Namja itu bertanya lagi. Sejenak aku merasa risih dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia tujukan padaku.

"Apa penting untuk kujawab?"

"Tentu saja. Aku berharap bisa menjadi temanmu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Oh iya, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas perkataan kasar dari adikku tadi pagi."

Benar dugaanku, bocah yang berbicara kasar dan tidak sopan tadi pagi itu adalah adiknya. Sungguh jauh beda dari kakaknya yang ramah dan berbicara sopan.

"Kau...ingin...berteman denganku?" Dengan ragu aku bertanya sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Ne,aku ingin berteman denganmu." Ia menjawab dengan pasti dan senyuman lembut, benar-benar lembut.

'Sulit dipercaya ada yang ingin berteman denganku.' Batinku.

"Aku..sudah berada disini 4 bulan. Tapi sebelumnya aku memang sudah bertahun-tahun berada ditempat ini. Bagiku, tempat ini sudah seperti rumahku."

Hangeng terdiam masih dengan tatapan yang tak teralihkan sedikitpun dariku.

*Hangeng POV*

Ia berkata bertahun-tahun berada ditempat ini? Untuk apa?

"Bertahun-tahun?"

"Nde." Ia menjawab singkat tanpa melihat kepadaku.

"Boleh aku tau,mengapa kau berada disini bertahun-tahun?" Aku mencoba bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.

"Ntahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman berada disini."

Aku benar-benar merasa kagum dengan yeoja satu ini. Kejutekan dan kedinginannya itu yang membuatku kagum. Aku tak ingin sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Aku berada disini karena dalam proses pemulihan ingatanku. Semua orang bilang bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Ntahlah, aku merasa itu benar, karena aku tak bisa mengingat satupun kenangan-kenanganku dulu. Bahkan, nama seluruh anggota keluargaku pun aku tidak dapat mengingatnya." Aku berbicara panjang lebar.

Aku menunduk walau sesekali aku mengangkat wajahku dan melirik kearah Heechul. Ia masih tetap tak melihatku, ia hanya menatap lurus kearah orang-orang yang berada ditaman dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi...kau mengalami amnesia?" Ia bertanya padaku. Dan kali ini ia menatapku. Tatapan yang datar dan kosong, namun menenangkan.

"Hmm,begitulah." Jawabku sembari kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti suasana antara kami berdua. Aku tak berkata sepatah katapun, begitu pula dengan Heechul.

"Heechul-ssi...Bolehkah aku...memanggilmu Chullie?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Tampak senyuman tipis yang tersungging dibibir merah Heechul. Ia masih tetap memandang nanar dengan tatapan kosong. Poninya yang panjang menutupi mata indahnya itu.

"Haha,kurasa kau satu-satunya namja yang beruntung karena kuperbolehkan memanggilku seperti itu." Ia masih menatap nanar dengan sneyuman tipis yang indah itu.

"Mwo? Jeongmal?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yeoja cantik ini katakan.

"Ne. Satu-satunya namja yang memanggilku Chullie hanya adikku. Dan selebihnya, aku selalu menolak dipanggil Chullie oleh orang lain."

"Lalu...mengapa kau membolehkanku memanggilmu Chullie?"

Heechul terdiam sebentar. Aku masih menatap wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba dia memandangku dan memberikan senyuman yang lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Karena, baru kali ini aku menemukan namja yang polos seperti kau ingin berteman denganku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Maksudmu? Apakah selama ini tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganmu? Terutama namja. Aku merasa namja yang tak ingin berteman denganmu adalah namja yang bodoh. Mereka menyia-nyiakan yeoja secantik kau untuk dijadikan teman. Memangnya ada yang salah denganmu sehingga mereka tak ingin berteman denganmu?"

Heechul kembali tersenyum hangat dan tulus sambil menatapku dengan lembut. Mata besar nan indahnya itu menatapku dengan pekat dan dalam.

"Benar. Memang ada yang salah denganku. Dan aku peringatkan padamu jangan pernah menyesal untuk menjadi temanku." Ia masih tersenyum dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masih memperhatikan Heechul yang berjalan menjauhi bangku tempat kami duduk bersama. Semakin lama Heechul semakin jauh dan masuk kedalam gedung rehabilitasi tersebut. Perlahan tanganku memegang dadaku. Degup jantungku masih berdetak tidak normal.

'Chullie-ah, aku rasa kau berhasil membuat jantungku terus berdetak dengan cepat dan membuat otakku meronta untuk mengingat wajahmu. Tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?' Batinku.

Tanganku masih memegang dadaku. Seulas senyum tersungging dibibirku. Aku menengadah, melihat awan sore yang seakan sangat bersahabat dengan hatiku yang tengah senang. Aku menutup mataku perlahan dan spontan wajah cantik Heechul tersirat dibenakku.

**~TBC~**

Annyeonghaseyo chingu^^

Ini chap 3 udah up yah. Gomawo buat yang ngereview chap 2. Mian kalo masih banyak kurang terus ceritanya jelek. Oke deh, reviewnya sangat dibutuhkan, gamsaHAE^^


	4. Chapter 4 : You're My Miracle

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 4 : You're my MIRACLE **

*Heechul POV*

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang tidurku. Aku meraih sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen yang ada diatas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Aku menulis sesuatu disana, tanpa kusadari seulas senyum tipis telah tersungging di bibirku.

TOK TOK TOK~

Aku segera menutup buku kecil tersebut dan meletakkanya didalam lemari.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Noona!" Seorang namja tampan dengan seringaian evil dan seorang yeoja aegyo yang dengan senyuman ramahnya memasuki kamarku.

"Kyu,mau apa kau kemari?"

"Noona, tidak bolehkah aku menjengukmu? Noona, bogoshippo~" Kyuhyun memelukku dan mulai mencoba untuk membuat dirinya sok imut. Apakah dia tidak malu, dia sudah menikah dan masih saja seperti ini didepan istrinya.

"YAAA! Lepaskan aku! Aish kau ini! Kyu sadar usiamu sudah berapa dan kau sudah menikah, kau masih saja manja dan memelukku sembarangan!" Dengan sigap aku melepaskan tangan Kyu yang masih melingkar ditubuhku.

"YAA noona! Salahkah adikmu yang tampan ini memelukmu? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya aku memeluk noonaku sendiri didepan istriku. Dia juga baik-baik saja. Iya kan chagi?" Kyu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku dan segera merangkul istrinya yang aegyo itu. Sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya tersenyum menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kyu hentikan! Ah eonni, aku dengar dari suster yang selalu menjagamu, katanya beberapa hari ini ada seorang namja yang selalu datang kemari dan kalian sering duduk berdua ditaman. Siapa namja itu?" Sungmin duduk disampingku.

"Hmm itu..Dia salah satu pasien disini. Namanya Hangeng. Saat hari pertama dia datang kemari, dia mengajakku berkenalan dan ingin berteman denganku..." Kata-kataku terputus karena diganggu oleh tawa adikku yang setan itu *author dibarbeque-in Kyu*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Noona apa itu...hahahaha...tidak salah? Ada yang...hahaha ingin berteman denganmu? Sungguh ini benar-benar menggelikan. Hahahaha." Si setan itu masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kyu! Hentikan tawamu itu! Itu tidak lucu Kyuhyun. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya jika ada orang yang ingin berteman dengan Chullie eonni." Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyu.

"HAHAHAHA, ne mianhae noona. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sahut Kyu yang terlihat menahan tawanya. Aku berani bertaruh sampai rumah nanti ia akan melanjutkan tawa setannya itu.

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah. Wajar saja Kyu tertawa seperti itu. Ia adikku, dia sudah tau segalanya tentang hidupku. Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah punya teman. Tepatnya, tidak pernah ada yang mau berteman denganku. Hanya Kyu lah temanku dari dulu. Jadi, wajar saja Kyu tertawa dan terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang tak dikenal ingin menjadi temanku." Aku berbicara panjang lebar. Sungguh, aku merasa malas berbicara sepanjang itu. Minnie masih menatapku dengan mata yang membulat. Sedangkan Kyu masih tersenyum-senyum tak jelas memandangku.

"Noona, kurasa ini akan menjadi hidup yang baru untukmu. Tapi..tunggu sebentar. Chagi, tadi kau bilang bahwa dia adalah namja?" Kyu membulatkan matanya menatap Minnie lalu kemudian menatapku.

"Ne, dia memang namja. Namanya saja Hangeng, tentu saja dia namja pabbo!"

"Noona! Jangan-jangan namja yang bernama Hangeng itu suka padamu." Kyu duduk tepat disampingku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Kyu, seorang namja mengajak berteman bukan berarti dia suka kan?" Minnie mendorong badan Kyu pelan agar menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Istrimu benar Kyu."

"Ahhh ne, arasseo. Tapi, noona harus berjanji akan memperkenalkannya kepadaku dan Minnie. Arrasseo?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya." Aku menjawab ungkapan Kyu tadi dengan acuh tak acuh sambil berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Aku menatap nanar keluar jendela. Angin pagi menerpa wajahku.

"Eonni, bagaimanapun Kyu dan aku harus tau." Minnie berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Minnie benar,noona. Aku ini adikmu, aku harus tau seperti apa Hangeng itu. Siapa tau saja dia mendekati noona mempunyai maksud jahat."

"Aku bisa menjalani hidupku sendiri. Cepat atau lambat kalian akan tau tentang Hangeng itu dengan sendirinya."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam. Aku pun diam sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Aku rasa mereka mengerti bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kerabatku sendiri.

*Hangeng POV*

"Oppa, akhir-akhir ini setiap aku datang ke kamarmu kau selalu tidak ada dikamar. Sebenarnya kau kemana?" Yeoja imut ini terus mengomeliku sambil tetap menyuapiku makan.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan ke taman,Henry-ah."

"Hannie-ah, suster memberi tahuku, sejak awal kedatanganmu kemari, kau sangat sering duduk ditaman bersama seorang yeoja. Jika umma ingin tahu siapa yeoja itu, apakah kau akan memberi tahukannya pada kami semua?" Umma yang sedang duduk disampingku tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Ng, itu. Yeoja itu bernama Heechul. Dia yeoja yang cantik dan baik umma, dia temanku disini. Memang, aku merasa sifatnya berbeda karena dia sangat pendiam, tertutup, dan sangat cuek. Tapi, aku selalu merasa nyaman berada disampingnya."

"Hannie-ah, kau...menyukainya?" Umma bertanya dengan ragu sambil tetap tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Aku rasa begitu umma."

"MWO? Hahaha, oppa tidak usah bercanda. Bagaimana bisa oppa menyukai yeoja yang baru saja oppa kenal?" Henry menyipitkan matanya, menatapku tak percaya.

"Henry-ah, tidak ada salahnya jika oppamu menyukai yeoja itu." Appa angkat bicara.

"Tapi appa..."

"Sudahlah,Henry-ah! Kau selalu seperti itu. Sejak dulu, jika oppamu menyukai seorang yeoja kau selalu tidak senang." Umma sedikit membentak Henry. Henry terdiam dan langsung cemberut.

"Hannie-ah, maukah kau mengenalkannya pada umma?" Umma bertanya dengan lembut dan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum sebentar. "Tentu umma. Kajja, kita ke taman sekarang. Biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini, dia sering duduk-duduk di taman."

Aku turun dari ranjangku dan menarik tangan umma meninggalkan appa dan Henry yang masih duduk didalam kamar. Aku menyusuri koridor gedung rehabilitasi sambil menggenggam tangan umma dan tersenyum kepadanya. Aku benar-benar bersemangat untuk mengenalkan Chullie pada umma.

*Author POV*

Heechul duduk sambil menatap kesekelilingnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Tak berapa lama senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat Hangeng bersama seorang yeoja berjalan mendekatinya.

"Chullie-ah, apa kau sudah lama duduk disini? Maaf sore ini aku sedikit terlambat untuk menemanimu duduk disini." Hangeng mendekati Heechul, sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan ummanya.

"Nde, gwenchana Hannie-ah." Heechul tersenyum manis menatap Hangeng lalu beralih menatap ummanya Hangeng.

"Ah Chullie-ah, kenalkan ini ummaku. Umma, ini temanku namanya Heechul."

"Annyeong ahjumma." Heechul menyapa Leeteuk ramah.

"Annyeong. Heechul-ssi, kau cantik sekali. Benar yang kau katakan Hannie-ah, dia sangat cantik." Leeteuk mengelus pipi Heechul dengan lembut.

"A-ah gamsahamnida ahjumma. Ahjumma juga sangat cantik dan manis." Heechul tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak usah memanggilku ahjumma. Kau boleh memanggilku umma. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Chullie?"

"Nde, tentu saja boleh umma."

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Hangeng asyik mengobrol dan membuat suasana ditaman menjadi hangat. Heechul terus tersenyum, senyuman yang ikhlas dan tulus, yang telah lama menghilang.

"Yeoja itu ternyata! Beraninya dia mendekati oppaku! Takkan aku biarkan oppa berteman dengan yeoja bermulut kasar itu! Aku akan menghancurkan yeoja itu! Aku bersumpah!"

**~TBC~**

Ahaaayyyyy, annyeonghaseyo^^

Hufh hufh udah up nih chap 4 nya. Cepet kan updatenya? Wkwk. Kan ada yang nanya tuh kenapa si Heechul bisa ada ditempat rehabilitasi, tunggu aja yah, dichap rada-rada belakangan baru dikasih tau biar makin penasaran hahahaha *evil laugh with Kyu* #plak. Oke, gamsahamnida buat chingu-chingu yang udah review. Keep review, gamsaHAE^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Remember?

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 5 : Remember?**

*Henry POV*

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Aku masih setia melihat dari kejauhan, kehangatan pembicaraan yang tengah menyelimuti umma, Han oppa, dan yeoja ketus itu.

"Yeoja itu ternyata! Beraninya dia mendekati oppaku! Takkan aku biarkan oppa berteman dengan yeoja bermulut kasar itu! Aku akan menghancurkan yeoja itu! Aku bersumpah!" 

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang membuatku kesal. Masih terngiang dikepalaku omongan umma yang membentakku tadi. Tentu saja ini semua karena yeoja ketus dan sombong itu!

'Sudahlah,Henry-ah! Kau selalu seperti itu. Sejak dulu, jika oppamu menyukai seorang yeoja kau selalu tidak senang.' Omongan umma seakan gentayangan dikepalaku. Aku terduduk di tangga pintu depan gedung rehabilitasi. Mataku perih, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku yang terasa panas karena menahan emosi dan amarah.

"Oppa...aku menyayangimu oppa...mengapa semua ini harus terjadi? Mengapa oppa harus hilang ingatan dan berada ditempat menyeramkan ini? Mengapa oppa harus bertemu dengan yeoja ketus tak tau sopan santun itu?" Aku berkata-kata ditengah isakanku dengan terbata. Aku tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitarku yang tengah menatapku dengan heran. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir dipipiku.

"Oppa, bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat ingatanmu kembali dan melupakan yeoja itu! Aku berjanji!"

*Heechul POV*

Umma Hangeng benar-benar cantik. Ia ramah, cantik, dan sangat bersahabat. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan bagiku Leeteuk umma sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Ibu? Hahaha, ntahlah aku merasa aneh menyebut ibu atau umma.

"Hannie-ah, kau temanilah Chullie disini, umma dan appa harus pulang dan mengantarkan Henry les biola. Chullie-ah, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan aku harap kau dan Hannie-ku bisa berteman lebih baik lagi. Tampaknya Hannie menyukaimu." Teukkie umma tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat wajah Hangeng yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

"Umma, kau ini bicara apa?" Hangeng menyenggol lengan putih Teukkie umma. Mereka sangat lucu dan hangat. Aku merasa ada yang perasaan yang menggangguku saat ini. Aku masih tidak menyangka dan percaya kalau Hangeng tengah mengalami amnesia.

Teukkie umma berjalan menjauh dari aku dan Hangeng. Kami kembali duduk dan menikmati suasana sore di taman ini. Angin sore berhembus pelan menyapu poniku dari wajahku. Hangeng merapikan rambutku dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Chullie-ah."

"Nde? Waeyo Hannie-ah?"

"Kau...kau sangat cantik. Neomu yeppeo."

Hangeng masih tersenyum lembut sambil menatapku. Perlahan Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku merasa wajahku memerah dan aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Chullie-ah." Hangeng memanggilku masih tetap menggenggam tanganku, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat wajahku membuat mataku dan matanya bertemu.

"Chullie-ah...saranghae."

DEG

.

DEG

Aku terdiam, masih setia menatap matanya dengan dalam. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku dan malah mempereratnya. Aku masih terdiam, ntahlah mulutku seakan berat untuk berkata-kata.

"Chullie-ah, gwenchana?"

"A-ah nde, gwenchana Hannie-ah."

"Waeyo? Kenapa terdiam seperti tadi? Kau terkejut?"

"E-eh nde Hannie-ah. Ta..tadi kau...berkata apa?"

"Hahaha, Chullie-ah saranghae. Apa aku perlu berteriak dan mengulangnya berkali-kali?" Hangeng tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Han..Hannie-ah...aku...apakah aku...harus...menjawabnya?"

"Hahahaha, Chullie-ah, kau lucu sekali hari ini. Baiklah, terserah padamu mau menjawab atau tidak."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jantungku masih berdetak dengan cepat dan tak bisa tenang. Aku menundukkan wajahku, berharap Hangeng tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah dan bingung.

"Chullie-ah..."

"Nado." Aku menjawab dengan singkat dan memotong pembicaraan Hangeng.

"Mwo? Kau...bilang apa Chullie-ah?"

"Nado...Nado saranghae Hannie-ah."

"Jinjja? Gomawo, gomawo Chullie chagi. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae."

Hangeng menarik badanku untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan perlahan tanganku membalas pelukannya. Aku meyakinkan hatiku bahwa Hangeng adalah milikku mulai sekarang.

*Author POV*

Hangeng masih setia menatap wajah Heechul, kekasihnya yang kini masih tertidur pulas. Sudah 3 minggu Hangeng dan Heechul menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Orang tua Hangeng sangat menyukai Heechul begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sangat senang menerima Hangeng sebagai kekasih Heechul.

"Eunghhh.." Heechul melenguh pelan sambil membuka matanya perlahan dan menguceknya beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika menemukan sosok Hangeng yang kini terduduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Selamat pagi,chagiya."

Heechul tersenyum dan mencoba duduk. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih setia tersenyum menatapnya, duduk disamping ranjangnya

"Pagi Hannie-ah. Akhir-akhir ini kau rajin sekali pagi-pagi kemari dan menungguku bangun."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku suka melihat wajahmu saat tidur. Kau tampak lebih cantik,chagi." Hangeng tersenyum dan duduk tepat disamping Heechul.

Seketika wajah Heechul memerah. Perlahan Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Heechul yang sepertinya sudah tau apa yang ingin dilakukan Hangeng pun menutup matanya. Tak lama Hangeng menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Heechul.

TOK TOK TOK

Hangeng dan Heechul langsung melepaskan "morning kiss" mereka. Heechul menoleh kearah pintu, begitupula Hangeng.

"Noona~" Seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu sambil berteriak. Heechul sudah mengetahui bahwa itu adiknya.

"Kyu!" Heechul berteriak ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Heechul.

"YA noona! Kau tidak ingin aku memelukmu? Atau karena..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hangeng.

"...kau tidak mau kupeluk karena ada Hangeng hyung disini kan?" Kyu menyambung perkataannya yang terputus tadi.

"Kyu, berhenti menggoda noona-mu sendiri." Ujar Sungmin yang muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung menarik tangan Kyu.

Heechul memeletkan lidahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cemberut dan langsung memeluk istrinya. Sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku aneh dari kedua kakak-beradik ini.

"Eonni, ini aku bawakan sarapan untuk eonni dan Han oppa." Sungmin menyodorkan dua bungkus bubur yang masih hangat dan ia langsung menyiapkannya didalam mangkuk kemudian memberikannya kepada Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Minnie-ah, kau baik sekali." Hangeng tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, adik iparku itu memang baik, dan dia benar-benar salah mendapatkan suami seperti Kyuhyun." Heechul berkata dengan datar sambil mendelik kearah Kyuhyun.

"YA noona! Aku ini suami yang baik untuk Minnie." Kyu berteriak menatap Heechul kemudia ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Sedangkan yang sedang diributkan hanya tersenyum dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, saya ingin memanggil tuan Hangeng, keluargamu sudah menunggu di kamarmu." Seorang perawat masuk kekamar Heechul dan memanggil Hangeng.

Hangeng pun berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuknya diatas meja. Ia tersenyum menatap Heechul.

"Nanti aku akan kembali lagi kemari. Arrasseo?" Hangeng tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Heechul.

"Nde, aku akan menunggumu." Heechul membalas senyuman Hangeng.

Hangeng berjalan kearah pintu dan menghilangkan dibalik pintu. Heechul masih terus menatap kearah pintu seakan tak ingin lepas dari Hangeng-nya.

*Hangeng POV*

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan aku masih menyunggingkan senyuman tipis diwajahku. Bayangan wajah cantik Chullie selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar cantik, dan aku sangat beruntung memilikinya." Gumamku dan masih tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku memegang kepalaku. Tatapanku mendadak buram, kaki dan tanganku terasa lemas. Aku menyenderkan badanku di dinding.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa denganku? Kepalaku sakit sekali." Batinku.

Aku terus berusaha berjalan dengan menopangkan tubuhku di dinding. Aku merasa tidak kuat lagi. Penglihatanku semakin buram dan tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Hannie-ah, kau sudah sadar? Hannie-ah?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara lembut yang sama sekali tidak asing bagiku, suara ummaku. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Keadaan yang aneh.

"Umma...aku...dimana? Dan..apa yang...terjadi?" aku berkata dengan susah payah. Tanganku dengan spontan memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

'Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa tempat ini terasa aneh.' Batinku.

"Hannie-ah, tadi kau pingsan saat berjalan menuju kekamarmu. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Umma menggenggam tanganku dan sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Aku..pingsan? Lalu...ini...dimana umma?"

"Iya, kau pingsan. Ini tentu saja dikamarmu,ditempat rehabilitasi."

"Rehabilitasi? Untuk apa...aku disini?"

"Hannie-ah, kau...tidak ingat tempat rehabilitasi ini? Hannie-ah, apa ingatanmu telah kembali?"

'Apa yang umma bicarakan? Ingatanku kembali? Dan tempat rehabilitasi?' batinku.

"Kangin-ah, kita harus memanggil dokter Shin kesini sekarang. Aku rasa ingatannya sudah pulih." Umma berkata kepada Appa. Mataku masih terasa berat, perlahan aku menutup mataku kembali dan tak mengiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarku.

*Author POV*

"MWO? Dokter apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bilang, ingatan anakku sudah kembali?" Leeteuk berteriak histeris sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Ne, ingatan Hangeng-ssi memang sudah kembali Nyonya Kim." Dokter Shin tersenyum kepada Leeteuk.

"Kangin-ah, kau dengar itu? Ingatan Hannie kita sudah kembali." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan suaminya yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi...begini. Hangeng-ssi memang telah kembali lagi ingatannya. Namun, kemungkinan besar, dia akan lupa dengan kejadian yang baru-baru ini ia alami." Dokter Shin menjelaskan kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Berarti...Hannie..." Perkataan Kangin terputus ketika Leeteuk tiba-tiba tersenyum miris dan air matanya telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hannie kita...dia akan melupakan...Chullie?" Leeteuk berkata pelan dan menunduk.

"Chagi, tenanglah. Kita bisa menjelaskan ini pada Chullie." Kangin memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan lembut dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan dokter Shin.

"Kangin-ah...aku..aku harus berkata apa pada Chullie? Dia...dia sangat mencintai Hannie kita." Leeteuk menangis dipelukan Kangin. Kangin mengusap lembut punggung istrinya, mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang kini tengah menangis membayangkan bagaimana kesedihan Chullie nanti. Leeteuk sangat menyayangi Heechul, dan dia tak ingin melihat Heechul sedih.

"Umma, Appa! Ternyata benar, ingatan Han oppa telah kembali. Dia dengan mudah mengenalku dan dia mengingat seluruh masa lalunya dengan lancar." Henry menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kangin dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Henry-ah, apakah tadi oppamu ada menyebutkan nama Chullie?" Leeteuk berbicara pelan kepada putrinya yang imut ini sambil mencengkram lengannya.

"Ani. Oppa tidak menyinggung yeoja itu. Aku rasa oppa melupakannya." Henry berkata dengan santai dan senyuman tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Leeteuk terjatuh kelantai, terduduk karena merasa kakinya melemas dan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Air matanya semakin deras keluar dan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Teukkie-ah, sudahlah, kita akan mencoba membuat Hannie mengingat Chullie. Kau tenang saja."

"Itu tidak gampang Kangin-ah! Hannie sudah benar-benar lupa tentang Chullie!" Leeteuk berteriak histeris sambil memukul dada Kangin.

"Tenanglah Teukkie-ah, kita akan jelaskan semuanya kepada Chullie." Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Itu tidak mudah Kangin-ah! Chullie pasti akan sedih, aku tak mau melihat dia sedih." Leeteuk berkata ditengah isakannya.

"Umma! Apa-apaan ini! Sudah, biarkan saja yeoja itu menangis! Siapa yang peduli? Dan untuk apa kita membuat oppa mengingat yeoja itu? Tidak ada gunanya!" Henry berteriak menatap Leeteuk.

Leeteuk merasa geram. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada putrinya itu. Henry terdiam melihat ummanya yang tampak marah. Wajah malaikat Leeteuk memerah dan memudar, tergantikan dengan wajah yang penuh amarah.

PLAK!

"Umma! Kenapa umma tega menamparku?" Henry berteriak histeris, menahan nangis, dan tangannya memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar Leeteuk.

"KAU! KAU INI ANAK SIAPA HENRY-AH? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN SEPERTI ITU? CHULLIE SANGAT MENCINTAI HANNIE! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT DIA SEDIH!" Leeteuk berteriak lebih histeris.

"Teukkie-ah! Sudahlah! Henry itu anakmu! Mengapa begitu kasar kepadanya?" Kangin menjauhkan badan Leeteuk dari Henry.

"Umma...aku tak percaya umma lebih memilih yeoja itu daripada aku! Terserah pada umma, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai yeoja itu! Ia tak boleh mendekati oppaku lagi!" Henry berteriak dan berlari menjauhi Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Kangin membawa Leeteuk duduk dibangku dekat mereka. Leeteuk masih menangis sejadi-jadinya, sedangkan Kangin memeluk istrinya sambil mengusap kepala istrinya penuh kasih sayang.

*Heechul POV*

Sore ini angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya, menggugurkan dedaunan dari pohon. Matahari pun telah enggan menyinari kota Seoul. Aku duduk ditempat biasanya dia duduk bersama Hangeng. Aku menutup mataku, menengadahkan kepalaku dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, merasakan angin sore yang menerpa wajahku dengan lembut.

"Chullie-ah."

Aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang tak asing bagiku. Suara yang lembut dan sedikit serak. Aku membuka mataku dan menatap kearah yeoja itu. Seketika, aku menyunggingkan senyuman kepada ummanya Hannie, ya Leeteuk umma.

"Umma?"

"Hmm nde, kau sendirian disini Chullie-ah?"

"Ne umma, aku sedang menunggu Hannie. Umma, dimana Hannie?"

"Eng, Chullie-ah, bolehkah sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku yang bertanya dulu?"

"Bertanya apa umma? Tentu saja boleh."

"Chullie-ah, kau benar-benar mencintai Hannie-ku?"

"Emm, tentu umma. Aku mencintainya. Waeyo?"

"Dan...kau yakinkan Hannie mencintaimu?"

Aku memiliki firasat tidak enak sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini terdengar aneh bagiku. Aku menatap wajah Leeteuk umma yang masih menatapku dengan senyumannya. Matanya...matanya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis. Perlahan ia menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut.

"Jawab aku Chullie-ah."

"Tentu umma, aku yakin Hannie mencintaiku. Sekarang katakan, ada apa ini? Mengapa umma bertanya seperti itu? Umma, dengarkan aku, aku bukanlah yeoja bodoh. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Hannie. Sekarang cepat katakan umma." Aku berkata dengan sinis dan mendesak. Terlihat air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Leeteuk umma. Aku semakin penasaran, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Chullie-ah...aku mohon kau mengerti keadaannya. Aku mohon, berjanjilah kau akan tetap mencinta Hannie apapun yang terjadi. Dan berjanjilah padaku, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hannie, kau tetap tegar demi Hannie. Kau..berjanjilah padaku Chullie-ah."

"Aku berjanji umma. Dan sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi pada Hannie." Aku berkata dengan cepat. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat.

"Hannie...ingatannya telah kembali. Ia telah bisa mengingat masa lalunya, mengingat semua yang dulu telah ia lewati. Tapi...Hannie...tidak mengingatmu Chullie-ah. Dia melupakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan, termasuk melupakaan tempat ini dan...kau." Leeteuk umma berkata dengan lembut dan air matanya telah membasahi pipinya.

Perkataan Leeteuk umma seperti tamparan bagiku. Aku terdiam, tanganku melemas dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Leeteuk umma. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Hannie melupakanku. Aku senang ingatan Hannie telah pulih, tapi sakit dihatiku lebih besar dan dengan cepat menderuku.

"Chullie-ah..." Leeteuk umma menatapku yang masih mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku turut senang ingatan Hannie telah kembali. Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia? Tidak usah memikirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan sesuai janjiku, aku memang tetap mencintai Hannie, walaupun ia telah melupakanku. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah." Aku bangkit dari dudukku, masih menatap nanar. Mataku terasa panas, hatiku sakit, nafasku tercekat, dan badanku melemas.

"Chullie-ah..." Leeteuk umma menahan tanganku, ia masih terisak menangis. Ia berdiri dan memeluk tubuhku. Dengan pelan aku lepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan satu hal. Aku memang mencintainya sampai kapanpun, tapi aku tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya walaupun itu saat terakhirku. Dan tentu saja aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupannya. Semua ini hanya mimpi bagi Hannie. Umma, aku mencintainya dan aku mencintaimu. Kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk umma. Aku memasang wajah datarku, berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak mempedulikan Leeteuk umma yang masih setia memanggilku. Hatiku sakit, benar-benar sakit. Aku...aku sungguh mencintai Hannie.

**~TBC~**

Hawloooh annyeonghaseyo^^

Fiuh maaf yah telat ngapdet chap 5 nya hehehe. Ini udah publish. Oh iya ada beberapa review yang mau aku balas nih:

**Tachibana Himawari****:**

Annyeong^^ Pendek yah chap 4 nya? Hehe mian yah *bow* sippp ini udah dipanjangin nih hehe. Gomawo ya rajin banget ngereview semua fict aku huhu, saranghae^^ hahaha

**Aegyo Lov3****:**

Hahaha maklum aja kan emang si Kyu setan #plak *author dipanggang Kyu* Hahaha penasaran ya? Tunggu aja ntar ada kok author kasih tau kenapa si Heechul ditempat rehabilitasi. Gomawo udah review terus^^

**Kang Rae Mi****:**

Hahaha emang tuh si Henry nakal, minta dilemparin pake Zhoumi #plak *author dikapakin Mimi-ge* hahaha, penasaran ya kenapa si Heechul? ntar ada kok author kasih tau kenapa Heechul disitu, tunggu aja yah. Gomawo udah review^^

Ahhh chinguyaaaaa jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yang bener-bener ngikutin fict ini hehe. Keep review chingu, gamsaHAE^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Is it'll be the last of all?

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 6: Is it will be last of all?**

*Sungmin POV*

Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chullie eonni, melihat keadaan didalam kamar yang menyedihkan. Kyuhyun tampak sedih melihat keadaan Chullie eonni yang sekarang kembali seperti dulu lagi. Chullie eonni tampak kusut, lebih banyak diam, dan selalu menatap orang dengan tatapan kosong. Semua ini terjadi semenjak ingatan Hangeng oppa telah kembali dan ia melupakan Chullie eonni.

Dua hari yang lalu, sebelum aku dan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Chullie eonni, ada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang cantik namun wajahnya terlihat kusut, matanya sembab dan merah yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chullie eonni. Ternyata yeoja itu adalah ummanya Hangeng oppa. Ia menjelaskan semuanya, apa yang terjadi pada sore sebelumnya. Kyuhyun terlihat cemas dan langsung memasuki kamar Chullie eonni. Benar saja, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Chullie eonni yang terduduk dilantai, memeluk kakinya yang terlipat didepan dadanya, air matanya terus mengalir tapi ekspresi wajahnya datar dan tatapannya kosong. Aku menyuruh ummanya Hangeng untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar ini, ia menurut dan aku masuk kedalam kamar. Kyu membantu Chullie eonni berdiri dan membawanya keatas tempat tidur. Chullie eonni terus menangis, ia memeluk Kyu dengan erat.

"Minnie-ah." Tanpa aku sadari Kyu telah berdiri disampingku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, waeyo Kyu?" Aku menatap wajahnya, wajah yang tampak sedih dan kelelahan karena akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menginap di tempat rehabilitasi atas permintaan perawat, karena takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada Chullie eonni.

"Maukah kau membantuku menemui dokter Kim diruangannya? Chullie eonni tak mau aku jauh darinya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia tampak sangat membutuhkanku, padahal kau tau sebelumnya ia selalu cuek kepadaku." Kyu meraih tanganku dan mengusapnya.

"Tentu Kyu, kau masuklah kedalam kamar, biar aku yang menemui dokter Kim." Aku tersenyum membalas genggaman tangan Kyu.

Tak lama aku pergi meninggalkan kamar Chullie eonni dan berjalan kearah ruangan dokter Kim, dokter yang selama ini menangani Chullie eonni. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku telah berada didepan pintu ruangan dokter Kim. Aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan pelan.

"Permisi dokter Kim."

"Ah Sungmin. Masuklah."

Dokter Kim tersenyum manis. Dokter Kim masih muda dan sangat cantik. Suaminya, dokter Jung adalah kepala tempat rehabilitasi ini.

"Dokter Kim, bagaimana perkembangan keadaan Chullie eonni?"

"Sungmin-ssi, keadaan Heechul dari hari ke hari semakin memburuk. Ia mengalami tekanan batin yang mendalam. Keadaannya yang sekarang persis dengan keadaan saat pertama kali Heechul datang kesini. Aku sarankan, kalian membawa Heechul pergi dari tempat rehabilitasi ini. Jika ia tetap disini, ia akan terus mengingat Hangeng dan akan semakin sulit melupakannya."

"Jadi maksud dokter, kami harus membawa Chullie eonni pindah dari sini?"

Dokter Kim hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Baiklah, secepatnya kami akan membawanya pergi. Aku harus membicarakan ini dulu kepada Kyu. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami selama ini."

"Sudah kewajibanku Sungmin. Orang tuaku selalu menginginkan aku menyembuhkan Heechul. Bagaimanapun, Heechul adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Setiap kali melihat keadaan Chullie yang sekarang, aku benar-benar sedih. Chullie kecil sangat ceria, ia selalu tersenyum ramah kepada setiap orang. Tapi semua berubah setelah kejadian kelam itu. Untung saja ia masih memiliki Kyuhyun. Dan dia memilikimu sekarang Sungmin. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Sehari sebelum kau menikah dengan Kyu, Heechul pernah bilang padaku, ia bangga kepada Kyu yang telah memilih calon istri yang tepat. Heechul bilang dia menyayangimu, dia sungguh iri padamu. Sungmin, jadilah yang terbaik untuk Heechul dan Kyu. Kaulah yang bisa membuat suasana mereka membaik. Aku percaya padamu." Dokter Kim berbicara panjang lebar dan kini tangannya yang putih dan mulus tengah menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang semakin cantik.

"Ne, aku akan menjaga mereka berdua dan aku tak akan menyalahkan kepercayaanmu padaku dokter Kim." Aku membalas senyumannya. Dokter Kim memeluk tubuhku yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Jaga Heechul untukku Sungmin." Ia berbicara pelan dan masih memelukku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya.

.

.

"Mwo? Minnie-ah, kau tidak bercanda mau membawa Chullie noona ke Mokppo? Tempat adikmu itu? Untuk apa?" Kyu terkejut, begitupula dengan Chullie eonni.

"Kyu~ ayolah. Ayo kita pindah ke Mokppo, disana suasananya lebih tentram dan damai, itu dengan mudah menunjang perkembangan kesehatan Chullie eonni. Ayolah kyuuuu~" Aku mencoba merayu Kyu dengan memasang tampang aegyoku dan puppy eyes.

"Minnie, tidak gampang mengurus pindahan itu. Aku masih harus mengurus surat pindahku dari perusahaan." Kyu masih menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kyu, kau tidak memikirkan kesehatan noona-mu heh?"

"Tapi chagi..."

"Aku mau." Chulllie eonni tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara dan menatapku dan Kyu yang dari tadi sedang ribut.

"Noona?"

"Aku mau Kyu. Aku akan ikut pindah ke Mokppo."

"Eonni jeongmal?"

"Ne."

"Kyu, kau lihat? Noona-mu saja mau pindah ke Mokppo. Ayolah Kyu~" Aku masih sibuk merayu suamiku yang keras kepala ini.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku akan mengurus surat pindah dari perusahaan. Dan kau chagi, urus segala keperluan untuk pindah dan juga urus semua surat keluar dari pihak rehabilitasi. Aku serahkan urusan Chullie eonni kepadamu. Dan jangan lupa beritahu Hae hyung bahwa kita akan pindah ketempatnya."

"Baiklah bos Kyu. Aku akan urus semuanya." Aku tersenyum kepada Kyu.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi ke perusahaan sekarang untuk mengurus perpindahanku. Besok kita sudah pindah kesana."

"MWO? Besok?" Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyu, dia dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Chullie eonni.

Tak lama aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun memang seorang adik yang bertanggung jawab. Dia sangat menyayangi Chullie eonni. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

*Heechul POV*

Aku masih terduduk diam ditempat duduk favoritku ditaman. Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Aku meraba ruang kosong dibangkuku ini, tempat dimana biasanya Hangeng duduk menemaniku. Sejak terkahir Teukie umma mengatakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Hangeng padaku, aku tak pernah lagi melihat wajah Hangeng ataupun anggota keluarganya. Menurutku mereka sudah keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi ini.

Aku menyibakkan poniku yang menutupi mataku. Aku menunduk, kurasakan mataku memanas, dan benar saja aku mulai menangis lagi. Aku menutup wajahku yang tertunduk dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak kuat menahan tangis, sakit dihatiku semakin hari semakin menjalar ke otakku. Bayang-bayang Hangeng masih terlukis indah dibenakku.

"Noona." Aku menengadah, mendapatkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

Kyuhyun merendahkan badannya, berlutut dihadapanku dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Matanya menatapku penuh kasih, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, kemudian menghapus air mataku yang membasahi pipiku.

"Noona, uljjima. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis terus. Noona, setiap kali aku melihatmu menangis, hatiku terasa sakit, mataku memanas, air mataku sudah menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Noona, mengapa kau selalu menangisi namja itu? Kau tak perlu menangisinya terus, disini masih ada aku dan Minnie yang selalu setia bersamamu. Apa kau tak menyayangiku dan Minnie? Apa rasa cintamu kepada namja itu lebih besar daripada cintamu kepada kami berdua? Aku mohon noona, aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk terus mencintainya, tapi berhentilah menangisi namja itu."

Kyu masih setia menatapku. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras. Kutarik badan Kyu dan aku meletakkan wajahku dibahunya. Kyu memelukku dan mengusap punggung dengan lembut. Kyu benar, aku tak boleh menangisi namja itu. Semakin aku menangisinya, semakin aku menyusahkan Kyu dan Minnie.

"Kyu, eonni, kajja kita berangkat. Mobil kita sudah siap didepan." Aku mendengar suara lembut Minnie dibelakang Kyu. Ia memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri disampingku, meraih tanganku bersamaan. Kyu memegang tangan kananku dan Sungmin memegang tangan kiriku. Mereka tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Eonni, sekarang tinggalkan segala masa lalu burukmu disini, tinggalkan semuanya disini seiring kau meninggalkan tempat ini." Minnie tersenyum kepadaku.

"Noona, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat ini dan bersiaplah untuk melalui kehidupan yang baru." Kyu tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman tulus tanpa ada seringaian setan andalannya.

"Nde, aku akan meninggalkan segalanya disini dan akan menjalani kehidupanku yang baru di Mokppo." Aku berujar pelan. Senyuman tipis kusunggingkan dibibirku.

"Heechul!" Aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Aku menoleh kearah pintu samping gedung dan menemukan sosok yeoja cantik yang tengah berjalan menuju kearah tempat aku berdiri.

"Heechul, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu disana, jika ada hal yang buruk terjadi segera hubungi aku, aku dan Yunho pasti akan langsung pergi ke Mokppo. Suasana kota Mokppo pantas untuk perkembangan kesehatanmu. Makan yang teratur, dan yang paling penting, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran! Itu bisa membunuhmu secara perlahan Kim Heechul. Dan jika Kyu dan Sungmin melarangmu untuk melakukan hal yang menurut mereka tidak wajar, dengarkan mereka. Karena mereka jauh lebih waras dari pada kau. Arrasseo?" Dokter Kim. Hahaha, terlalu lucu bagiku memanggilnya dokter.

"Jaejoong, aku tak membayangkan jika hidupku menjadi Yunho yang setiap hari mendengarkan ocehanmu itu. Hahaha. Baiklah ibu dokter, aku akan menjalani semua pesanmu itu. Kau juga harus jaga dirimu sendiri. Salam untuk umma appa mu, katakan aku minta maaf tidak sempat berpamitan dengan mereka. Liburan musim dingin nanti kau harus datang ke Mokppo! Arrasseo?" Aku menirukan cara Jae berbicara saat menasihatiku tadi.

"Arrasseo Kim Heechul." Jae menarik tubuhku, kami berpelukan. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan yeoja yang telah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil ini. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku terpisah jauh dari Jae.

"Jaga dirimu Kim Heechul. Tunggulah kedatangan kami di Mokppo, kami pasti akan menjengukmu disana. Hiduplah sewajarnya, jangan mencoba membunuh dirimu dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berat." Yunho datang mendekatiku dan Jae. Ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Nde, arrasseo dokter Jung dan dokter Kim. Baiklah, kami harus berangkat sekarang. Terima kasih selama ini telah mengurusku, aku akan membalas semuanya kelak." Aku tersenyum melepaskan pelukanku dan Jae. Jae menangis, dan aku mengusap air matanya yang telah mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

Aku berjalan bersama Kyu dan Sungmin kearah mobil kami. Kyu membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku menoleh kebalakang, melihat gedung yang selama ini sudah seperti rumahku sendiri, tempat aku tumbuh sejak **masa kelam** itu.

*Leeteuk POV*

Sekarang ia telah pergi. Pergi ketempat yang jauh. Aku ingin menghampirinya, memeluknya sebelum keberangkatannya, tapi kakiku terasa berat dan lemas, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Aku masih merasa sangat bersalah.

'_Chullie-ah, semoga kau dapat kehidupan yang lebih baik disana. Semoga kau sembuh dan tak trauma karena hal ini. Aku percaya, kau dan Hannie-ku akan bersama-sama lagi, akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Karena, walaupun Hannie telah pulih seperti dulu, tapi aku bisa melihat dimatanya kalau dia sangat mencintaimu, walaupun ia tak mengenalmu.' _Aku hanya bisa membatin, mengeluarkan air mataku sederas mungkin untuk menumpahkan kesedihanku.

"Ahjumma."

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang tak asing memanggilku. Aku mendapatkan Kim Jaejong telah berdiri dibelakangku. Ia tersenyum ramah, namun matanya masih terlihat kesedihan.

"A-ah Jae. Ada apa?"

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Duduklah bersamaku ditaman, aku rasa kau butuh seseorang yang mendengarkan keluh kesahmu."

"Baiklah."

Aku berjalan kearah taman bersama dokter cantik ini. Jaejoong menuntunku duduk di bangku yang biasanya diduduki Hannie dan Chullie. Aku tersenyum miris, terbayang ketika pertama kali Hannie mengenalkanku Chullie padaku dan kami bertiga hanyut dalam pembicaraan hangat dibangku ini saat itu.

"Ahjumma, aku turut senang atas kembalinya ingatan Hangeng. Aku dengar kalian akan pulang hari ini. Selamat atas kesembuhan Hangeng, tak kusangka dia baru beberapa bulan di tempat rehabilitasi ini dan sekarang ingatannya pulih." Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan sambil terus menatapku dan tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang membuat dadaku terasa sakit dan pikiranku melayang. Aku tetap tertunduk menyembunyikan mataku yang telah bergenang air mata disana.

"Hmm gomawo Jae. Benar, hari ini kami akan membawa Hannie pulang."

"Ahjumma, masalah Heechul, kau tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia memiliki keluarga yang sangat mengerti dia, mereka memilih tempat yang tepat untuk membawa Heechul demi kesembuhannya. Aku benar-benar mengenal Heechul. Aku berteman dengannya sejak umur kami 4 tahun. Dulu, dia benar-benar lucu dan sangat ceria. Heechul anak yang pintar, bahkan sangat pintar. Heechul bercita-cita ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi, itu tidak pernah terjadi karena jiwanya terganggu semenjak **kejadian kelam **itu, tepat ketika usianya menginjak 6 tahun. Sejak itu, ia berubah menjadi Heechul yang pendiam, cuek, tertutup, tidak peduli dengan orang lain, bahkan banyak orang menganggap dia seperti mayat hidup. Ia tak pernah memiliki semangat hidup lagi, ia tak pernah punya teman, temannya hanya Kyuhyun-adiknya. Pada saat itu, aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Jepang dan kami kembali saat usiaku telah menginjak 24 tahun. Lebih dari 10 tahun aku tak bertemu Heechul, aku kehilangan dia, aku bertanya pada Kyu kemana Heechul, dan Kyu bilang Heechul sudah 10 tahun berada di tempat rehabilitasi ini. Saat itu aku memutuskan, jika aku sudah dilepaskan menjadi dokter, aku akan menjadi dokter ditempat rehabilitasi Heechul berada dan akan mengurusnya. Aku tak pernah menyangka Heechul akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia selalu kelihatan tegar, padahal ia sangat rapuh." Jae menceritakan segalanya. Ia menangis sekarang. Sungguh, aku tak tau harus berkata apa sekarang. Aku bungkam dan terus menangis.

"Ini, surat dari Heechul untukmu. Baiklah, aku harus bertugas lagi ahjumma. Sampai jumpa." Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri, terduduk ditaman yang tidak begitu ramai ini. Perlahan kubuka amplop surat ini, dan mulai kubaca.

"_Annyeong umma. Maaf aku hanya bisa berpamitan melalui surat ini, karena awalnya aku mengira kau dan keluargamu telah keluar dari tempat ini. _

_ Teukkie umma, terima kasih selama ini kau sangat peduli kepadaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan sangat menyayangimu layaknya ibuku sendiri. Aku sudah pergi dari kota Seoul, aku telah meninggalkan segala masa burukku disini. _

_ Umma, aku akan tetap menjaga janjiku padamu. Aku akan tetap mencintai Hangeng sampai kapanpun. Awalnya saat bertemu Hangeng aku tak yakin ia tulus ingin berteman denganku. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, aku bukan yeoja bodoh, aku bisa melihat dari matanya, ia tulus ingin berteman denganku. Ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku tak menyangka itu terjadi. Tapi saat itu aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Aku merasa senang bisa menjadi miliknya, walau hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. _

_ Umma, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu sendiri, dan jaga Hannie...untukku. Jangan pernah memaksa Hannie untuk mengingatku lagi, karena aku tau itu akan menyakiti pikirannya. Aku menyayangimu dan Hannie, selamanya._

_ Kim Heechul"_

Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku, kini ia semakin deras mengalir dipipiku. Aku meletakkan surat itu didadaku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Chullie, aku akan menemuimu lagi, tentu dengan keadaan Hannie yang lebih baik dan mengingatmu lagi. Aku berjanji.'

**~TBC~**

Yuhuwwww annyeong^^

Hufh hufh udah update nih chap 6. Balesin review dulu ahhhh~

**Kang Rae Mi****:**

Hahahaha kasian si Henry mau diambil koalanya XD

Hmmm liat aja yahhh ntar, di chap-chap akhir nanti bakal kebuka semuanya, rasa penasaran chingu bakal terjawab kok^^ Gamsahamnida chingu udah review :*

**Aegyo Lov3****:**

Hahahaha iya deh readers setia :*

Jeongmal? Buat nyesek ya? Sekali-sekali Heechul yang disiksa, jangan dia mulu yang nyiksa orang hahaha. gamsahamnida chingu reviewnya :*

**Tachibana Himawari****:**

Ne jeongmal gamsahamnida review+semangatnya yah :*

Ini udah update kok hehehe. Makasih banget selalu baca+review semua FF aku hihi terharu nih *nangis dipelukan Hae* Hihi :3 Gamsahamnida chingu udah review :*

**yolyol****:**

Hehe Henry kan masih kecil tuh, jadi masih labil wkwk #plak *author digampar Henry* hihi, gamsahamnida chingu reviewnya :*

**Liu HeeHee****:**

Humm jangan cubit-cubit pipi Henry, ntar dimarahin Zhoumi loh *brb ngadu Mimi-ge* hahaha. Ne, ditunggu aja yah chap selanjutnya^^ Gamsahamnida chingu review+semangatnya :*

.

Oke deh, jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi chingudeul yang udah review. Bagi yang baca juga jeongmal gamsahamnida^^ Kirain dikit yang baca nih fict, ternyata pas liat statistiknya banyak juga hehe. Makasih yang ngasih semangat, makasih yang nungguin nih fict *kok gue berasa mau mati?* HAHAHA pokoknya makasih ya semuanya^^ Keep review, gamsaHAE^^


	7. Chapter 7 : new life

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 7 : New Life**

*Kyuhyun POV*

Mokppo. Kota yang indah dan damai. Tentu saja aku menyukai tempat ini. Selain karena tempat ini pantas untuk kesembuhan Chullie noona, disini pula pertama kali aku bertemu Minnieku yang cantik itu. Aku selalu tersenyum jika mengingat masa laluku.

Kami sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang besar dengan taman yang luas. Rumah Donghae hyung, adiknya Minnie. Mengapa aku memanggilnya hyung? Tentu usiaku jauh lebih muda dari dia. Minnie lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, tapi dia selalu bilang bahwa sifat (asli) dan pikiranku lebih dewasa daripada dia. Sifat asli? Hahaha, ayolah aku ini masih selalu memaksakan sifatku menjadi anak kecil didepan Minnieku. Hanya didepan **MINNIEKU!**

"Noona~" Donghae hyung langsung berlari kearah Minnie dan memeluknya.

Aku membuka pintu dibelakang supir, tempat Chullie noona duduk. Aku menuntunnya keluar dari mobil. Wajahnya masih terlihat lemas dan kacau, tapi bukan Kim Heechul namanya jika tidak berusaha untuk menutupi segalanya.

"Kyu, biar aku saja yang membantu Chullie eonni masuk kedalam." Seorang yeoja manis tengah berdiri disampingku dan langsung meraih tangan Chullie noona dan membawanya kedalam. Lee Hyukjae. Istri Donghae hyung.

Donghae hyung tersenyum padaku dan langsung memelukku. Dia selalu ramah kepada semua orang, sama seperti Minnieku, dan begitupula Hyukkie noona-istri Hae hyung. Donghae hyung membantuku membawa barang-barang kami masuk, sedangkan Minnie membantu Hyukkie noona membawa Chullie noona masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah ini sangat asri dan teduh. Benar-benar cocok untuk perkembangan kesehatan Chullie noona. Aku harap secepatnya dia sembuh dan kembali menjadi Kim Heechul yang ceria seperti dulu.

.

*Author POV*

Sungmin dan Hyukjae membantu Heechul duduk diruang tamu. Heechul melihat kesekeliling rumah, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat rumah ini yang sangat damai dan sama sekali tidak berisik.

"Eonni, kau mau langsung kekamar dan istirahat? Aku rasa kau lelah." Hyukjae duduk disamping Heechul. Sungmin tersenyum lembut kepada Heechul dan mengangguk.

"Kalian selalu menganggapku sakit parah. Aku tidak apa-apa dan aku tak ingin beristirahat sekarang." Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" Donghae bertanya kepada Heechul yang tak menjawab dan tetap berlalu.

"Biarkan saja. Dia tak akan mungkin kabur, paling dia hanya berjalan keliling rumahmu yang besar ini." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Donghae sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Hmm Minnie eonni, apakah Chullie eonni sama sekali tak bisa disembuhkan? Maksudku...jiwanya." Hyukkie bertanya secara berhati-hati kepada Sungmin.

"Tentu bisa. Kemarin dia sudah hampir sembuh, tapi ya karena namja bernama Hangeng yang kuceritakan itu, Chullie eonni kembali lagi seperti itu." Sungmin menjawab sambil tertunduk lemas.

"Dia tentu saja bisa sembuh jika dia memiliki keinginan menjadi waras lagi." Kyu dengan santai mengatakannya sambil mendekati Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mendengarnya Kyu! Aku masih didepan pintu~" Heechul berteriak dari depan pintu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sedangkan Sungmin, Donghae, dan Hyukkie hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat dua kakak-beradik yang sering saling 'menghina' itu.

Heechul berjalan menuju ruang tamu kembali. Sungmin menariknya agar duduk disampingnya bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukkie duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Noona, aku harap suasana dirumah ini dapat membuat kau lebih baik." Donghae membuka pembicaraan sambil tersenyum manis kepada Heechul (brb author pingsan).

"Nde, aku harap begitu. Dan sepertinya aku akan lebih baik disini."

"Eonni, kau semakin cantik sekarang." Hyukkie memuji Heechul, membuat yang dipuji tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah, kau juga semakin manis."

"Eonni, mau kutemani duduk ditaman belakang? Disana sejuk dan sangat nyaman." Hyukkie menawarkan kepada Heechul dan disambut dengan anggukan cepat Heechul.

Hyukkie menarik tangan Heechul dan langsung membawanya ke halaman belakang sambil tersenyum.

*Hyukjae POV*

Aku menarik tangan sosok yeoja yang sangat cantik ini. Ia sedang sibuk melihat rumahku sambil terus mengikuti langkahku menuju halaman rumah. Sampai dihalaman belakang, aku mengajak Heechul eonni duduk disebuah bangku dipinggir kolam. (kolam apa aja deh serah sama yang baca wkwk #plak)

"Eonni, duduklah. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang rumah kami?" Aku memulai pembicaraan sambil terus menatap Heechul eonni.

"Hmm bagus. Aku menyukainya Hyukkie-ah. Apa semua ini rancanganmu dan Hae?"

"Ne. Untuk rancangan rumah tentu saja Hae yang merancang. Halaman depan aku yang merancangnya, sedangkan halaman belakang ini kami berdua merancangnya."

"Ah~ pantas saja sebagus ini. Pasti kalian mempunyai selera yang sama. Tapi Hyukkie-ah, kenapa halaman belakang ini banyak permainan anak-anak?"

"Hahaha, Hae bilang ini akan menjadi tempat bermain anak-anak kami kelak."

"Wahh~ kalian sudah memikirkan hal itu. Sungguh pasangan yang menarik, dibandingkan Kyuhyun dan Minnie yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing."

"Hahaha, aku dan Hae juga begitu eonni. Tapi yang pentingkan Kyu dan Minnie eonni selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengurusmu eonni."

"Aku...tak pernah meminta mereka mengurusku. Aku selalu merepotkan mereka Hyukkie-ah. Sejak kecil, Kyu selalu mengurusku. Padahal seharusnya akulah yang mengurusnya. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyusahkannya. Kalau saja jiwaku tidak terganggu..." Dengan cepat aku menggenggam tangan Chullie eonni, membuatnya diam dan tak melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Eonni, kau tak boleh berkata begitu. Sebelum Kyu menikah dengan Minnie, dia pernah bercerita banyak hal tentang kau kepadaku. Dia mengatakan dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia sama sekali tak pernah kerepotan dan susah mengurusmu, dia dengan senang hati dan tulus mengurusmu. Dia pernah mengucapkan janji dihadapanku, dia berkata '_aku berjanji akan bersama Chullie noona selamanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingnya,walaupun aku menikah dan begitupula dia'_ aku sangat terharu saat itu mendengarkan janji Kyu. Begitu pula Minnie eonni. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangimu dan tak pernah merasa kesusahan mengurusmu. Kau beruntung eonni, memiliki adik dan adik ipar seperti mereka yang selalu ada disampingmu. Dan mulai sekarang, aku harap eonni bisa melupakan seluruh masa-masa terburuk eonni, kembali dengan kehidupan yang normal, karena eonni memiliki orang-orang yang sangat menyayangi eonni."

Heechul eonni tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan tangis Heechul eonni. Aku memeluknya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukanku.

"Hyukkie-ah, aku...aku benar-benar bodoh. Selama ini...aku tak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu. Aku selalu berpikir...hidupku sudah berakhir dan tak ada lagi yang menyayangiku. Gomawo...gomawo Hyukkie-ah...jeongmal gomawo." Heechul eonni berkata dengan pelan ditengah isakannya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, membiarkan dia terus menangis, mengeluarkan segala kegundahan dalam benaknya.

.

.

*Heechul POV*

"Eonni, ayo turun. Sarapan sudah siap!" Kudengar suara lembut nan imut itu memanggilku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik iparku.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju ruang makan yang berada dilantai dasar. Rumah ini sungguh mewah dan besar. Aku melihat Kyu dan Hae sudah tampak gagah dengan jas mereka. Mereka semua tersenyum padaku. Inilah yang dinamakan keluarga.

"Noona, tak terasa sudah 2 bulan kau berada disini dan keadaanmu jauh lebih baik. Aku senang sekali." Kyu berdiri dan menuntunku duduk disamping Hyukkie.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Benar, sudah 2 bulan aku berada di Mokppo. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, aku merasa hidup kembali, bahkan Kyu selalu bilang aku kembali 'waras'. Tapi tetap saja, seluruh **masa kelam** ku enggan pergi dari kehidupanku.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita berjalan-jalan? Suasana dikota ini saat mendekati natal dan tahun baru akan jauh lebih ramai. Otte?" Donghae menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Nde~ baiklah, nanti malam kita akan pergi." Aku menyetujui tawaran Donghae. Semua tersenyum dan larut dalam kebahagiaan sambil menyantap sarapan mereka.

.

.

"Minnie-ah, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu."

"Mwo? Mau kutemani eonni?"

"Ahni, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku membawa ponselku, jika ada yang terjadi aku akan segera menghubungimu. Arrasseo?"

"Hmm nde arra. Hati-hati eonni. Ingat langsung hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan yeoja mungil itu. Aku pergi berjalan kesekitar rumah dan mengarah kesebuah taman bermain yang sangat ramai. Senyumanku mengembang ketika melihat banyak anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan bahagia sekali. Sungguh masa kanak-kanak yang bahagia, tidak seperti masa kecilku yang kelam. Aku berjalan menuju kearah bangku yang berada disamping penjual es krim.

"AH!" Aku dengan spontan berteriak ketika merasakan bajuku basah, dan benar saja, sebuah es krim jatuh dibajuku dan membuatnya basah seketika.

"Mi...mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae." Orang yang menabrakku sibuk meminta maaf. Aku masih tertunduk mencoba membersihkan bajuku.

Namun, gerakanku terhenti. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Seketika nafasku tercekat, jantungku berdegup jauh lebih cepat. Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat sosok namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku dan masih setia menatapku.

"Han...Hangeng?"

**~TBC~**

Okeh annyeong^^

Kali ini author gausah banyak bacot deh yah haha, ni ada yg dibalesin reviewnya.

**yolyol****:**

ne, pelan-pelan kebuka kan rasa penasarannya? Hahaha. tunggu aja gimana reaksi Hangeng. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review ya^^ :*

**Aegyo Lov3****:**

Halooooo readers setiaku hahaha siapa namanya? Gemes nih kalo review asik banget sih orangnya hahaha XD hmm liat aja di chap ini, ada lagi kan HanChul nya? ;) makasih ya suggest nya, udah aku setting lagi hihi, makasih banyak. Gomawo reviewnya, keep review ya :*

Gomawo juga buat yang review yang lain hehe. Keep review readers~ GamsaHAE^^


	8. Chapter 8 : dark memories

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 8 : Tell me about your dark memories!**

*Hangeng POV*

"Han...Hangeng?"

Yeoja berwajah cantik ini mengenalku dan menyebutkan namaku. Siapa yeoja ini? Bagaimana dia tau namaku? Dan kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya?

"A-ah mianhae. K-kau mengenalku?" Dengan ragu-ragu aku bertanya pada yeoja yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

Yeoja itu terdiam. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dari hadapanku dan kemudian berbalik. Apa yang dilakukan yeoja ini? Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Yaa! T-tunggu!"

BRUK

Yeoja itu jatuh pingsan tepat setelah ia berbalik. Dengan sigap aku segera berlari kearahnya dan mencoba menyadarkan yeoja itu. Tapi yeoja ini masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eotteoke? Hhh, sebaiknya aku bawa dia kerumah saja. Sepertinya yeoja ini sedang sakit." Aku bergumam sendiri dan mengangkat yeoja ini dan kubawa kedalam mobilku. Kutatap wajahnya, benar-benar cantik dan...familiar.

.

.

*Author POV*

"Umma! Umma!" Hangeng masih berteriak mencari ummanya. Namun, yang dipanggil tak kunjung muncul.

Hangeng membawa Heechul kedalam kamarnya dan membaringkan yeoja cantik yang baru saja ia temui itu. Setelah menyelimuti yeoja itu, Hangeng beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Waeyo Hannie-ah?" Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Hangeng tepat ketika Hangeng baru saja menutup pintu kamar.

"Umma, kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Ahhh mianhae Hannie-ah. Umm, waeyo huh?"

"Mmm, umma. Tadi aku bertemu seorang yeoja ditaman kota, dan tak sengaja aku menumpahkan es krim dibaju yeoja itu. Aku sudah minta maaf, namun yeoja itu terus melototiku seakan terkejut dan mengenalku. Dan aku pun serasa tak asing dengan wajahnya. Lalu saat ia berbalik dari hadapanku, tiba-tiba ia pingsan. Karena aku tidak tau harus membawanya kemana, jadi langsung saja aku bawa kesini. Dia ada dikamarku sekarang, dan masih belum sadarkan diri. Umma lihatlah dia."

Leeteuk membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Hangeng. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat terkejut, memanas dan memerah seketika. Air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, dan seulas senyuman tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Chu...Chullie-ah?"

"Umma, kau mengenalnya?"

Tanpa menggubriskan pertanyaan anaknya, Leeteuk berjalan mengarah ketempat tidur dan duduk dipinggir kasur. Ia meraih telapak tangan Heechul, mengelus punggung telapak tangan itu dengan lembut, dan tangan kirinya kini tengah mengelus lembut pipi Heechul.

"Chullie-ah, irreona~ Chullie-ah~"

"Eunghhh."

Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok Leeteuk dan Hangeng dihadapannya. Merasa tidak percaya, Heechul mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"T-t-teukkie umma?" Heechul terbata sambil berusaha duduk.

"Nde Chullie-ah~ Ini aku. Aku sangat senang bertemu kau lagi." Leeteuk langsung memeluk Heechul. Heechul sama sekali tak membalas pelukan dari Leeteuk.

"Umma, kau mengenalnya? Siapa yeoja ini?" Hangeng bertanya dengan wajah polos sambil terus menatap Heechul dan mendapat balasan tatapan sinis dari Heechul.

Drrrrrrrtttt Drrrrrrrttt

Heechul meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Tertera nama 'Evil Kyu' dilayar ponselnya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Heechul menjawab malas-malasan.

"YAAA NOONA! Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa belum pulang? Aku dirumah dan Minnie bilang kau pergi keluar. Aish! Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu." Kyu berteriak dari seberang telepon.

"Tenanglah. Perlukah kau berteriak kepada noonamu? Sungguh tidak sopan. Aku sekarang di...di..."

"DIMANA? Cepat katakan! Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Aku..."

"Dia berada dirumahku. Dirumah Hangeng." Leeteuk dengan cepat merebut ponsel Heechul dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Mwo? Ahjumma! Apa kau membuntuti noonaku? Bagaimana bisa dia dirumahmu? Aish! Cepat katakan dimana rumahmu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada kakak iparmu. Dia pasti tau dimana rumah kami."

PLIP

Leeteuk tersenyum, memutuskan pembicaraan melalui ponsel bersama Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada sang pemiliknya. Heechul mengambil ponsel itu dan dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Chullie-ah kau mau kemana?" Leeteuk dengan cepat menahan tangan Heechul.

"Lepaskan aku umma. Apa tidak cukupkah membuatku tertekan? Aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi! Jadi biarkan aku pergi!"

"YAA yeoja bermulut kasar! Bisakah kau lebih sopan berbicara pada ummaku?" Henry tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan pintu dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Heechul.

"Henry-ah, jaga omonganmu!" Hangeng membentak adiknya.

"Mwo? Oppa membentakku? Hhh aku rasa semua tertular gila dari yeoja ini." Henry menatap sinis kepada Heechul.

Heechul menghentakkan tangan Leeteuk dan beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Baiklah sekarang aku tertular gangguan jiwa dari noonaku sendiri. Haish bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan keluarga namja itu lagi? Aku bertaruh noonaku akan sakit lagi! Akan kuhabisi namja bernama Hangeng itu.

"Hyuk noona!" Aku menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kerja 'myolchi' ini.

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Noona, apa kau tau tentang keluarga hmm siapa itu Hangeng?"

"Hangeng? Maksudmu...Hangeng kekasih Chullie eonni?"

"Ne~ Kau mengetahui tentang keluarganya?"

"Hmm aku hanya mengetahui sedikit karena keluarga mereka memintaku untuk membuat rancangan rumah mereka disini beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Haish, kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya? Baiklah, gwenchana. Sekarang katakan padaku, dimana rumah mereka?"

"Hmm, tepat disamping rumah orang tua Hae. Kau tau kan? Memangnya ada apa Kyu?"

"Arrasseo. Kau tanya saja pada kakak iparmu."

Aku beranjak keluar ruangan Hyukkie noona dan segera bergegas kemobil, melesat kerumah keluarga Hangeng. Haish, noona kapan kau tidak membuatku khawatir?

.

*Author POV*

"Chullie-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu, neomu bogoshippo. Duduklah disini sebentar. Tetaplah disini Chullie-ah, sebentar saja...demi aku." Leeteuk berkata lirih sambil masih menahan tangan Heechul diruang tamu.

"Umma, jiwaku mungkin akan semakin parah melihatmu seperti ini. Biarkan aku pergi." Heechul berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Leeteuk dari tangannya dengan eskpresi wajah yang datar.

"Umma, biarkan saja dia pergi~" Henry berkata dengan ketus sambil mendelik kearah Heechul.

"Hentikan! Sebenarnya ada apa ini uh? Cepat jelaskan padaku! Jangan membuatku gila!" Hangeng berteriak sambil menatap wajah kaget Leeteuk, Heechul dan Henry secara bergantian.

"Chullie-ah, duduklah sebentar. Ini saatnya aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Hannie, dan kau harus tetap berada disini. Jebal~" Leeteuk sedikit memelas dan berhasil membuat Heechul duduk disofa, tepat disamping Hangeng.

"Dan kau Henry-ah, berhenti membuat kekacauan. Duduk dan diamlah! Tak usah mengatakan apapun. Arrasseo?"

"Nde umma, arra."

Leeteuk duduk tepat dihadapan Hangeng dan Heechul. Ia menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Hannie-ah, yeoja ini bernama Kim Heechul. Aku bisa mengenalnya karena kaulah yang mengenalkannya padaku. Beberapa bulan lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan mendapatkan benturan yang mengakibatkan kau amnesia. Karena ingin kau cepat sembuh, kami membawamu ketempat rehabilitasi, dan siapa yang menyangka kau langsung berteman dengan Heechul, bahkan...kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kalian berpacaran, dan bagiku sampai saat inipun kalian masih berpacaran."

"Lalu...bagaimana bisa aku tak ingat padanya?" Hangeng menoleh kesamping kirinya, melihat yeoja yang tengah tertunduk lemas.

"Dokter Shin bilang, jika ingatanmu kembali, maka seluruh kenangan atau peristiwa yang terjadi selama ingatanmu hilang akan terlupakan. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ini terjadi, aku terus membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Chullie. Bahkan aku pernah berpikir untuk memaksakan kau agar mengingatnya lagi, namun Chullie-ah melarangku untuk memaksakan untuk mengingatnya lagi."

Suasana ruang tamu hening seketika. Terasa dingin dan sepi. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"NOONA!" Kyuhyun berteriak masuk kedalam rumah, membuat seisi rumah terkejut dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"YAA Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan seenaknya berteriak dirumah orang!" Heechul sedikit membentak adik kesayangannya itu.

"C-c-chamkkanman. Cho Kyuhyun? Kim Heechul?" Henry tampak bingung melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Heechul mendelik sinis kepada Henry.

"Bukankah kalian kakak beradik? Bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki marga yang berbeda?" Henry menatap Heechul bingung.

"Ne, kami kakak beradik dan memilki marga yang berbeda. Lalu apa itu masalah?" Heechul masih menatap Henry dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja itu masalah! Bagaimana bisa kakak-beradik memiliki marga yang berbeda? Atau jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Hentikan Henry-ah! Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" Kangin tiba-tiba mendekati Henry.

"Noona, ayo pulang. Untuk apa kau masih berada dirumah ini? Kau ingin membuat jiwamu semakin kacau karena bertemu namja ini lagi? Oh ayolah Kim Heechul yang jenius, jangan menjadi wanita bodoh hanya karena seorang namja." Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Jiwanya...terganggu?" Hangeng bertanya pelan dan ragu.

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meremas tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. Kyuhyun menatap noona satu-satunya itu yang kini tengah tertunduk lemas dan wajah yang memerah, seakan tanda ia akan menangis.

"Benar. Jiwanya terganggu." Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba telah berdiri didepan pintu. (Minnie sinetron banget deh ah #PLAK *author direbus vitamin*)

"Min...Minnie-ah." Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengan keluarga kalian? Mengapa kalian bisa muncul lagi dihadapan Chullie eonni? Apakah kalian ingin Chullie eonni lebih tertekan dan jiwanya lebih terganggu? Kalian tidak tau Chullie eonni sudah begitu tertekan sejak kecil, dan sekarang ia semakin tertekan karena Hangeng oppa." Sungmin menatap sinis seluruh anggota keluarga Hangeng.

"Chagi, hentikan." Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan Sungmin.

"Tidak Kyu! Ini sudah saatnya mereka tau seberapa tertekannya Chullie eonni. Kita selalu mencoba menutupi segalanya. Tapi sudah cukup Kyu, kesabaranku habis melihat keluarga ini. Aku tak ingin melihat Chullie eonni semakin tertekan." Sungmin mendelik sinis kepada suaminya.

"Mianhae...aku hanya ingin tau...apa maksudnya ia sudah tertekan sejak kecil?" Leeteuk berdiri dan menatap Sungmin.

"Benar. Chullie eonni telah tertekan sejak kecil, sejak **masa kelam** itu terjadi." Sungmin masih berbicara dengan tegas kepada Leeteuk.

"Masa kelam? Masa kelam apa?" Kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Sungmin.

"Masa-" Sungmin berhenti saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Biar aku saja Minnie." Heechul menatap Sungmin dan mendapat balasan anggukan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkejut melihat noonanya.

"Masa kelam itu adalah kejadian terburuk yang pertama kali aku alami dalam hidupku. Saat itu usiaku 6 tahun. Appa, umma, aku, dan Kyu tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Jeju, tempat keluarga umma. Saat dalam perjalanan, mobil kami tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap. Kami semua panik. Appa melambatkan laju mobil, tapi asap itu semakin banyak. Umma yang duduk disamping appa segera menarikku dan Kyu untuk duduk dipangkuannya, umma mengatakan '_Chullie-ah, jagalah Kyu. Jaga dan sayangi dia seperti adik kandungmu sendiri. Umma mencintaimu dan Kyu.' _Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, appa memberhentikan mobil kami, ia menggenggam tanganku dan Kyu, tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangiku dan Kyu. Kemudian umma membawaku dan Kyu keluar dari mobil, aku mendengar pertengkaran diantara umma dan appa didalam mobil, sedangkan aku hanya bisa terduduk dipinggir jalan sambil memeluk Kyu. Dan tak lama...mobil itu meledak tepat dihadapanku. Aku terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Kyu yang tengah menangis. Sejak saat itu...aku mengalami trauma yang mendalam, jiwaku terganggu, sementara saat itu kami diurus oleh pamanku, tapi pamanku membawaku ke tempat rehabilitasi itu. Aku-"

"Jangan teruskan Chullie-ah." Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul dan memeluk tubuh Heechul yang kini tengah menangis dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

Suasana seketika diam, hanya terdengar isakan tangis Heechul. Kyuhyun mendekati noonanya dan mengelus lembut kepala Heechul.

"Dan...bolehkah aku tau tentang kau dan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi kakak-beradik?" Henry berbicara dengan pelan dan ragu.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan pelukannya dari Leeteuk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Dulu...aku sangat menginginkan seorang adik, dan ketika umma hamil ia mengalami keguguran dan tak bisa hamil lagi. Aku terus merengek ingin mempunyai adik, dan tak lama appa dan umma mengadopsi Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya jadi adik." Kyuhyun menarik badan Heechul masuk kedalam pelukannya.

BRUK

Hangeng terduduk disofa. Kakinya melemas, tangannya tengah memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia meringis kesakitan. Leeteuk mendekati putra kesayangannya dengan wajah cemas. Tak lama Hangeng pingsan didalam pelukan ummanya.

**.**

*Heechul POV*

Aku masih menatap wajah namja yang sangat kucintai sedang tak sadarkan diri. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku meraih telapak tangannya, mengelusnya pelan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Ehm..."

Aku menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok yeoja imut tengah berdiri menatapku dengan tatapan malas. Baik, aku akan mencoba bersabar dan tak terbawa emosi saat ini.

"Waeyo?" Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah Henry.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar denganmu. Tinggalkan dia, biarkan dia beristirahat. Dokter Shin bilang ada sedikit gejolak dikepalanya dan butuh istirahat yang lebih." Ia masih menatapku malas. Tak kusangka dengan wajah imutnya dia bisa bersikap secuek ini.

Aku mengikuti langkah Henry. Sepertinya menuju taman rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang mewah ini. Terlihat sekilas orangtua Hangeng beserta Kyu dan Minnie tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu di ruang tamu.

"Duduklah." Henry memerintahku saat kami sudah berada ditaman rumah, tapi kali ini dengan lebih lembut.

"Henry-ah..." Omonganku terputus ketika Henry memotong perkataanku.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau benar-benar mencintai oppaku?" Henry menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Aku menatapnya, tidak dengan tatapan sinis, aku tau ada sesuatu dibalik pertanyaannya ini.

"Tentu."

"Iya. Aku sangat mencintai oppamu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku harap kau benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak menyakitinya." Henry diam dan menunduk. Aku diam, mencoba menerawang apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Henry-ah, boleh aku tau apa alasannya kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kau ingin tau? Kuharap kau tidak membenciku setelah aku mengatakan ini."

Aku mengangguk pasti dan masih setia menatap Henry. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan sayu, terlihat kesedihan dimatanya.

"Dulu, oppaku pernah berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Akulah yang mengenalkan oppa dan yeoja itu. Jangan menuntutku untuk menyebutkan nama yeoja itu. Arrasseo?"

Hhhh bocah ini membuatku penasaran dengan terus menggantungkan perkataannya. Aku mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum, tapi kurasa yang tersungging adalah senyuman gagal.

"Oppaku sangat mencintai yeoja itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Han oppa merasa yakin dengan yeoja itu, Han oppa telah melakukan banyak hal demi yeoja itu. Dan bahkan Han oppa telah melamarnya. Jujur saat itu aku sangat senang. Satu minggu sebelum ulang tahunku, oppa bilang ia akan menikah dengan yeoja itu sebagai kado spesial untukku. Aku sangat senang, dan membanggakan hal itu kepada semua orang. Tapi, pada hari yang sama yeoja itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan oppa dan..."

"Dan apa? Jangan selalu menggantungkan omonganmu Henry-ah, itu akan membuatku gila karena penasaran." Kutatap Henry yang tengah menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah imutnya. Wajahnya memerah, ntah karena apa, aku tak bisa menebaknya.

"Dan dia menikah dengan namja lain yang ia temui selama ia bersekolah di Jepang. Han oppa benar-benar terpukul. Ia benar-benar larut dalam kesedihan, benar-benar menyedihkan melihat Han oppa seperti itu. Semenjak itu, aku tak pernah menyukai yeoja-yeoja yang mendekati oppaku." Ia menatapku. Tatapan yang...lembut dan tulus.

"Hmm begitu. Itukah alasanmu tidak menyukaiku? Apa kau pikir aku hanya ingin mempermainkan oppamu? Dan melihat kondisiku yang semakin melemah semenjak ingatan oppamu kembali, apa kau masih berpikir aku bermain-main, tak tulus kepada oppamu, dan hanya ingin mempermainkannya?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari yeoja imut yang kini tengah terisak menangis. Aku menatap nanar dengan tatapan kosong tetapi otakku tengah berpikir tentang cerita Henry tadi.

"Ahni...Sekarang aku yakin, kau...kau tulus pada oppaku. Mianhae, mian atas sikapku selama ini kepadamu."

Aku menatap Henry lagi. Kutarik tubuh mungil itu perlahan kedalam pelukanku. Kupeluk tubuh mungil itu, dan aku dapat merasakan Henry tengah mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku. Ia masih menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Kim...Kim...Kim Jaejoong. Itu nama yeoja yang mengkhianati oppaku."

**~TBC~**

Reviews reply:

**Kim Kwangwook**** : **behehehe udah ga penasaran kan pas baca chap ini? masih penasaran juga? Wahaha. Eh gomawo for review yahhh chingu :*

**Tachibana Himawari****: ** hmm ne gwenchanayo hima^^ eonni kehilangan hima, kirain hima udah ga mau lagi baca ff eon hehe ._. atau eonni yg updatenya kecepatan sampe hima ga keliatan? Hehe. Ini udah lanjut kan? Hehehe, gomawo reviewnya hima :*

**Kang Rae Mi****: **hahaha emang sengaja buat HaeHyuk udah nikah disini XD Udah kejawabkan pertanyaannya kenapa si heechul jiwanya terganggu? Hehe. Gomawo for review chingu :* (mau nyebut nama gatau namanya hehe, mianhae chingu *kecups*)

**Aegyo Lov3****: **Nama aku Fiqa, bangapta Lisa^^ BAHAHAHA sengaja tau pas ketemu langsung TBC hahahhaa XD #plak ini udah apdet kan? Hihi ne, gomawo semangatnya+reviewnya ya Lisa :*

.

Oke dehhh, readers Anonymous Allowed! So, semua bisa ngereview dan saya mengharapkan banyak review yah buat chapter ini. gamsaHAE^^


	9. Chapter 9 : back to normal

**ENDLESS MOMENT**

**Chapter**** 9 : Back to normal**

*Author POV*

Heechul melepaskan pelukan Henry, menatap Henry dalam-dalam. Heechul masih membelalakan matanya, membuat Henry menatap ketakutan kepada Heechul.

"W..waeyo...eonni?" Henry terbata melihat Heechul yang sangat terkejut.

Heechul merasa seperti tersambar petir. Degup jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, badannya gemetar dan melemas, nafasnya tercekat mendengar nama yang disebut Henry.

"Si...siapa kau bilang namanya tadi, Henry-ah?" Heechul mencengkram erat tangan Henry membuat Henry menatap Heechul penuh kebingungan.

"Kim Jaejoong. Waeyo? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia...dia...dia teman semasa kecilku. Jadi...namja yang dulu pernah ia ceritakan itu adalah Hangeng? Berarti selama ini aku bercerita tentang Hangeng padanya...dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tau."

Heechul masih membelalakan matanya namun air matanya telah jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Henry menatap Heechul dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Heechul meraih ponsel yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun saat Kyu memberitahu ada telpon dari sahabat Heechul yang tengah melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang._

_ "Chullie-ah~ Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau masih berada ditempat menyeramkan itu? Chullie-ah setiap liburan aku selalu pulang ke Seoul dan kau masih saja berada ditempat itu. Chullie-ah dengar, aku memiliki namjachingu, dia berada di Seoul. Bulan lalu saat aku pulang ke Seoul ia melamarku dan kami bertunangan. Ia mengatakan akan menikahiku tepat disaat ulang tahun adiknya bulan depan. Ini berita bagus bukan? Usia kita sudah 24 tahun dan aku benar-benar mantap untuk menikah. Chullie-ah, dua bulan lagi aku akan pulang dan benar-benar pulang ke Seoul, tentu tak akan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Bukannya aku tak ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbicara tapi aku tau kau malas untuk berbicara karena bagimu tak ada hal yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku kan? Baiklah, sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi Chullie-ah. Aku akan mengunjungimu tentu bersama suamiku hahaha. Jangan siksa dirimu Chullie, aku menyayangimu."_

_ Heechul memutuskan telepon dengan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan panjang sahabatnya itu._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

"Chullie-ah, cepat kemari! Hannie sudah sadar dan dia memanggil namamu. Ppali Chullie-ah!" Leeteuk berteriak senang dari dalam rumah.

Henry menatap Heechul yang masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menangis. Henry menggenggam tangan Heechul dengan lembut.

"Cepat temui oppaku, dia sudah sadar dan dia mengingatmu. Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji akan merahasiakan semua ini dari siapapun. Dan kau pun harus berjanji untuk merahasiakannya. Ini harus menjadi rahasia diantara kita berdua. Arrasseo?" Henry tersenyum lembut menatap Heechul dan memeluknya.

Heechul memeluk Henry dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lama ia melepaskan pelukannya ketika Henry mengisyaratkan agar ia segera menemui Hangeng dikamarnya. Heechul pun berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Hangeng.

Hangeng menatap Heechul yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Heechul yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Heechul berjalan perlahan kearah Hangeng dan duduk disamping Hangeng.

"Wae? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu huh?" Hangeng menggoda Heechul sambil membelai lembut wajah yeoja cantik itu.

"Kau...kau mengingatku Hannie-ah?" Heechul terbata. Ia masih terduduk kaku menatap wajah namjachingunya yang tengah membelai pipinya.

"Ne. Aku mengingatmu chagi, sangat mengingatmu." Hangeng tersenyum dan menarik Heechul kedalam pelukannya. Heechul tersenyum dan menangis bahagia didalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Saranghae Chullie-ah, jeongmal saranghae."

.

.

Tiga orang yeoja berparas cantik dan imut tengah berdiri mengelilingi seorang yeoja yang sedang terduduk diantara ketiga yeoja yang berdiri itu. Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Henry tengah mendadani Heechul dihari bahagianya ini.

"Eonni, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Neomu neomu neomu yeppo!" Sungmin tersenyum ketika selesai merias rambut dan wajah Heechul.

"Ne, eonni kau semakin cantik hari ini!" Hyukjae turut memuji kecantikan Heechul.

"Eonni, Han oppa pasti tak akan berkedip melihatmu." Henry menggoda Heechul dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Heechul, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae tertawa.

"Chullie-ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Leeteuk memasuki ruangan sehingga membuat semua menatap wajah cantik yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Nugu?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Dan kalian bertiga ayo keluar, bantu aku merapikan meja VIP itu. Chullie-ah, kau sangat cantik hari ini chagi." Leeteuk tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Henry.

Jaejoong dengan pelan memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung duduk disamping Heechul. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Heechul yang masih sibuk merapikan hiasan rambutnya dan menatap ke cermin.

"Chullie-ah, mianhae. Henry mengatakannya padaku, dia bilang kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chullie-ah, jeongmal mianhae." Jaejoong menunduk.

Heechul dengan lembut meraih tangan Jaejoong, menggenggam dan mengelusnya pelan. Heechul tersenyum kepada sahabatnya yang masih menunduk itu. Heechul pun memegang dagu Jaejoong dan menengadahkan wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Jae, mengapa selama ini kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Apa aku bukan sahabatmu lagi? Hhh kalau mengingatnya aku masih merasa kesal Jae. Tapi sudahlah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya." Heechul tersenyum lembut dan dibalas senyuman yang tulus oleh Jaejoong.

"Ingat saat aku masih di Jepang dan aku pulang ke Seoul membawakanmu makanan khas Jepang? Saat itulah pertama kali aku bertemu Henry. Sepupuku Zhoumi lah yang mengenalkannya padaku. Dan pada hari yang sama Henry mengenalkanku pada Hangeng. Awalnya aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Hangeng, tapi perlahan aku menyukainya. Kami memang sudah bertunangan, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar jahat. Selama di Jepang aku dekat dengan namja asal Seoul juga, itulah Yunho. Aku mencintai Yunho, sangat mencintainya bahkan melebihi rasa cintaku kepada Hangeng. Yunho mengajakku berpacaran dan pada saat itulah aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hangeng. Aku tau pada saat itu aku telah mengecewakannya. Maka dari itu, yang kau tau namja selama ini yang aku ceritakan yang akan menikah denganku itu Yunho, padahal sebenarnya itu adalah Hangeng. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Heechul." Tangisan Jaejoong pecah dan Heechul langsung menghapus air mata Jae.

"Uljjima Jae! Dihari bahagiaku kau menangis? Ah hentikan Jae. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Gwenchana~ Sekarang berhenti menangis. Kau sangat cantik hari ini, dan jangan buat kecantikan itu hilang." Heechul masih menghapus air mata Jae dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo...Gomawo Heechul. Kaulah yang sangat pantas untuk Hangeng. Gomawo Chullie, aku menyayangimu."

"Ne, aku juga menyayangimu Jae. Berhentilah menangis. Acaranya akan dimulai."

.

.

Kangin menggenggam tangan Heechul. Dengan pelan ia berjalan membawa Heechul kearah mimbar, tepatnya ke tempat Hangeng berdiri. Hangeng berdiri dengan tegap, tersenyum menatap yeojachingunya yang akan segera menjadi istrinya. Ia meraih tangan Heechul dari tangan appanya dan segera membawa Heechul menatap pendeta.

"Baik mari kita mulai acaranya."

Sang pendeta membacakan firman Tuhan dan sampailah pada pengucapan janji setia kedua pengantin itu. Hangeng dan Heechul secara bergantian dan sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan janji itu. Dan setelah lancar mengucapkan janji, sang pendeta memperbolehkan Hangeng untuk mencium Heechul. Ciuman itu sekaligus mengakhiri upacara sakral pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul.

.

Semua undangan tampak sangat bahagia sambil menikmati santapan mereka. Leeteuk dan Kangin tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa tamu. Henry sedang sibuk bersama namjachingunya, Zhoumi beserta Jaejong dan Yunho. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Hyukjae tengah bersenda gurau bersama Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Noona, aku benar-benar senang melihatmu hari ini. Kau sangat cantik dan..."

"Dan apa huh?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang menggantung perkataannya.

"Dan...Dan tak terlihat seperti monster sakit jiwa! HAHAHAHAHHAHA."

"KYU! Aish dasar evil!" Heechul mencubit lengan Heechul dan memukul kepalanya.

"HAHAHAHHA, ne ne mianhae noona, mianhae haha." Heechul masih memukul-mukul badan Kyuhyun sedangkan yang dipukul meringis masih terus melanjutkan tawanya. Dan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Chagi, sudah cukup,kasihan adikmu kesakitan kau pukul terus." Hangeng menarik tangan istrinya dengan lembut, menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, gomawo hyung, kau benar-benar membantu."

Hangeng tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan menatap istrinya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Heechul dan tangannya tengah memeluk pinggang langsing Heechul. Perlahan ia membawa Heechul menjauh dari kerumunan dan mereka duduk berdua dihalaman belakang rumah Hyukjae.

"Hannie, kenapa membawaku kemari?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan istriku yang cantik ini." Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan senyuman yang lembut dan tangannya masih setia berada dipinggang Heechul.

"Haish kau ini ada-ada saja. Nanti juga saat seluruh tamu sudah pulang kita pasti akan berdua saja, tidak perlu-"

Perkataan Heechul terputus ketika Hangeng langsung mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman lembut. Ciuman lembut dan tulus yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, ciuman yang menyalurkan betapa besarnya cinta mereka berdua.

Perlahan Hangeng melepas ciuman tersebut ketika merasakan nafas Heechul sudah mulai sesak karena kurangnya asupan oksigen.

"Chagi,aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama. Saranghae chagiya." Ucap Hangeng masih setia menatap Heechul penuh cinta dan kelembutan.

"Ne. Nado saranghae Hannie." Jawab Heechul sambil memeluk erat suaminya.

**FINISH**

Annyeong^^ oke,ini udah finish. Tau deh ya kalo alurnya kecepatan atau endingnya ga memuaskan, aku minta maaf banget, soalnya buat endingnya express hehe. Karena ini udah terakhir dari **Endless Moment **aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak untuk para readers yang udah setia baca ff aku yang gaje+pasaran ini hahahaha. Aku nyelesain ini ff udah sekitar 1-2 bulan, soalnya pas masih sekolah, dan sekarang liburan udah selesai, pas banget nih ff nya selesai wkwk. Aku masih ngerasa banyak kurangnya nih ff, yang typo la, yang alurnya kecepatan, alurnya pasaran, dan lain-lain. Maklum saya masih pemula nih wahahha. Dan saya juga cukup kecewa saudara-saudara melihat reviews untuk ff ini yang sama sekali ngga memuaskan karena dikit banget. Tapi gapapa deh, yang penting banyak reviewers yang setia, gomawo ya chingu, saranghae :* oke, thanks for reading this ficts, i'll make many ficts that better than this. Saya harap untuk chapter akhir ini banyak ya reviewnya, gamsaHAE^^

**Tachibana Himawari****: **aaaaaaaaa gomawo ya hima, beneran banyak terimakasih sama Hima yang selalu nungguin kelanjutan fict ini. udah selesai nih. Gimana pendapatnya? Hehe, gomawo reviewnya ya :*

**yolyol**** : **Hahaha ga nyangka ya bisa serumit ini? pertamanya aku ga mikir sampe kayak gini jalan ceritanya, eh terus dapat ide biar jadiin Kyu itu bukan adik kandungnya Heechul hehe. Gomawo ya chingu, udah ngikutin ff ini udah review juga. Gimana pendapatnya? Gomawo for review :*

**Kim Kwangwook**** : **mwoya? Nangis ya baca fict chap 8 nya? Hehe ni udah update, udah finish malah hehe. Gomawo ya chingu udah review :*

**Mayahahaha**** : **hmm keliatan kayak dipaksain ya? Oke, gomawo sarannya chingu, jadi pelajaran nih biar fict selanjutnya ga kayak gitu lagi. Hehehe, gomawo for review :*

**Aegyo Lov3****: **agak cepet yah? Wah mian ya Lisa^^ hihi udah finish nih. Gomawo ya Lisa udah nungguin+nyemangatin aku+review fict ini terus. Gimana pendapatnya tentang fict ini? Gomawo reviewnya Lisa :*

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida chinguya yang udah baca+review. Minta pendapat dong gimana tentang fict ini. GamsaHAE^^ *deep bow*

**-SJ LITTLE FISH (FIQA-fiqasafira)-**


End file.
